The Hunt for L
by Moonsmile
Summary: Completed AU - What if Misa’s parents weren’t killed by that burglar? What if they were saved due to the hard work of a single detective? Would her parents influence her decisions she makes when she finds her Death Note and what of L? Misa x L
1. A Fatal Attraction

I'm very new at this but I will try my best! I hope you will like it, It will start off slow but go into the action soon enough. This will be a Misa x L fiction so if you don't like it don't read it!

Summary: AU - What if Misa's parents weren't killed by that burglar? What if they were saved due to the hard work of a single detective? Would her parents influence her decisions she makes when she finds her Death Note and what of L? Misa x L

I know summary sucks but I wanted to try!

OOO

**Declaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**The Hunt for L**

**Chapter one: A Fatal Attraction**

No matter how many times she would try to explain herself no one seemed to understand how she felt about a certain detective by the name of L. Even her own parent's gave her skeptical looks about her proclaiming that she would make it her life's goal just to see the boy one more time again. After all he was her savior…

Her parents although very frustrating to stand by were very loving people and the thought of losing them was gut wrenching enough. If it hadn't been for L, also known as the world's top detective, than her parent's lives would have surely ended that night and she, Amane Misa, would have been an orphaned child. The thought itself gave her shivers, but luckily, like she said, her parents had survived when the detective had burst through the door and stopped the burglar with a sharp kick to the face.

Okay so maybe it didn't happen as awe-inspiring as she proclaimed it to have but, she still held the upmost respect for him and wished more than anything to at least see him one more time to thank him but after that day L vanished.

Well not disappeared entirely, he was still featured on news channels as a hero to society but they never actually showed him. Anytime she would hear his voice on interview it was blocked out by this tiresome masked voice that she couldn't stand – after all – she wanted to hear _him_ and not some stupid computer programmed version of L. Anyway what she meant from nowhere to be found was that he never formally introduced himself to her family. Well her father knew him personally but he wouldn't tell her which made her secretly grumble.

Misa understood that L was a busy man, but all she wished to do was just to give him a simple thank you before moving on with her life. However finding L was not an effortless laughing topic and she still was just an ordinary freshman at a College University with a less than brilliant brain to the boot. Her chances of finding L were zilch but she swore that she would find him, and thus her story begins.

OOO

"Misa Misa wake up it's time for school!" Misa stirred in her sleep whilst latching onto her pillow with a faint trail of drool off the side of her mouth. Her long blonde hair draped past her shoulder's wildly and she let out a loud groan begging softly for a few more minutes. Misa's head dropped back into the pillow preparing to doze off until a loud ringing interrupted that notion making her jolt out of her sleep and promptly fall off her bed with a thud.

"Ugh…" Misa croaked out, her entire body stinging from the rude awaking as she picked herself up yawning, and rubbing her head as she made her way over to the shower.

Downstairs Misa's mother was prepared pancakes with a soft hum. Her mother was a woman of wonders, and one of the worlds' most applauded photographers in the world. Her slim form was sought out by many models and if it wasn't for her over protective husband they would have surely featured that body in a cover of a magazine by now. Misa's mother's movements were like watching a professional ice skater move beautifully across the stage in a simple swoop. While her mother was very popular, she was also much hated for her bubbly personality to refer to herself in third person and because of her blonde hair she was referred as an air head in some interviewed magazines.

At the dining table sat another significant figure in Misa's lifestyle – her father. He sat tall in his chair flipping through the morning newspaper as silent as ever. One might consider him a statue, but underneath that cold exterior was a giant softy – at least that's what Misa's mother always told her.

"It makes Lisa wonder when her daughter will ever learn to properly wake up…" Her mother whispered quietly in a thoughtful tone as she used her spatula to flip over the pancakes so they wouldn't burn again. "Perhaps when she finds L…" Lisa let out a dramatic sigh, letting her shoulders drop until a certain light flickered on inside her head.

Misa's mother quickly dropped her spatula off to the side of the oven and spun around to face her ever so busy husband with a smile. "Mitsu, is there any information today regarding our Misa Misa's favorite detective?" Lisa asked with a wide grin. The newspaper wall shook a bit until finally a voice could be heard from behind it.

"…No." Although her husband's reply was rather cold– Lisa shook it off with a giggle.

"Awe, you know Mitsu-kun perhaps it's time for you to drop a hint or two on where the boy is? Lisa finds this completely horrible to constantly tell lies to Lisa's own daughter. Besides if anyone knew where that detective freak was it would be you – wouldn't it?" Lisa spoke out, reminding her husband as to how it was him who personally met up with L asking for his help upon receiving death threatening letters.

Amane Mitsu closed his newspaper and set it down on the dining table revealing his tanned skin, police uniform, and fierce blue eyes concealed behind his oval shaped glasses. Unlike Misa's mother who was an American, her father was Japanese. His short combed brown hair contrasting his wife's long ponytailed blonde hair that draped past her shoulders. He gave his wife a sour look that she had gotten used to for years and straightened his tie.

"You know that I can't possibly do that after promising L I would never mention where he was. It is to remain a secret amongst the task force members and myself. Besides if Misa is truly determined to find him than she could easily discover his location herself. I will not guide her by her hand out like a child and let her find the easy way out-"

"And this is said by the very man who won't even let his own daughter go to a simple photo shoot?" His wife criticized with a low grumble. Mitsu chose to ignore his wife and continue on.

"Misa is a grown girl."

"Woman," His wife corrected, turning back to the stove to see that the pancake was ready. "Misa is a grown woman Mitsu-kun but I still think she at least deserves a hint or two considering the fact L is a very hard man to find! I mean think of her social life! She spends too much time watching the news then going outside to play like a normal teenager her age should do! Please be reasonable dear after all Lisa knows what's best." His wife said as she used her spatula to preparing Misa's breakfast on a plate whilst she turned off the stove. Mitsu could only roll his eyes in response at his wife's so called dilemma towards Misa's hobbies.

"I think watching the news fine trait for her for she gains knowledge of the outside world and its way better than what you have planned for her Lisa! I still can't believe you suggest modeling! My daughter, Misa, a model for that magazine you work for? Absolutely not, I can't imagine my cute little girl running around in such revealing clothing; soon I suppose you'll ask me to let her go to nude shots next? That is a sin in Japan!"Mitsu shivered at the thought and he could hear his wife giggling from across the room.

"Your over reacting Mitsu-kun, it's just a few pictures, Lisa promises." Lisa replied, giving her husband a peace sign and Mitsu only sighed in response to his wife's antics. "Anyways your trying to lead me off topic Mitsu-kun and you know how much I hate when you do that!" Lisa cried out as she heads over to the dining table and sets down Misa's breakfast adjacent to her father's seat.

"I wasn't doing anything of the-ow!" Mitsu winched as his wife pulled tugged on his short brown half spiked hair.

"Don't lie to me Mitsu-kun, or I promise there will be no sex in this household." Lisa gritted out, releasing him to whack him behind the head. Mitsu grimaced, and decided to tell his wife the truth about exchanging schools for Misa. It wasn't because of her getting teased it was because he knew L would be there under secret investigation for his Kira case. However it seemed that little detail would have to wait with Misa standing in the doorway fully dressed in her school uniform and combed straight hair.

Misa gave her father a thumbs up and he snorted loudly picking his news paper up and opened it back up to pretend he was reading something important. Misa turned to her mother who was grimacing at the sight of Misa's choice of hairstyle. It didn't fit her what-so-ever she needed a much cuter and adorable look. Misa knew the look her mother was giving her – there was no doubt in Misa's mind that her mother was already giving her a new look by imagining her as a Barbie doll.

"Mom, I don't want to wear my hair in pigtails today. It looks stupid because people used to tease me all the time." Misa said with a calm assertive tone but her mother gave her a doubtful look.

"It doesn't look stupid. It looks unique and unique is not ugly or stupid, it just means that person is very special." Her mother said confidentially and Misa wore she could hear her own father snickering away at his wife's comments. Misa was slightly eyeing that newspaper with a glare for not stepping in to save her from her mother's insanity. "Now go eat you breakfast while I go get some ties for your hair." Her mother quickly spoke as she led Misa to her seat then headed up the stairs to Misa's room.

Misa looked at the pancake and groaned noticing the black hue spreading along the top of the pancakes.

"She burned them again…" Her father lowered his newspaper to glance at his daughter and his straight face could barely hold up with the look of his daughter's eyebrow twitching as she poked the now bubbling pancake.

"Eat you breakfast Misa, it's good for you." He snickered, and Misa pushed the plate away.

"Misa would rather starve." She snorted out, and crossed her hands over her chest in defiance. "Misa will just buy a snack at school – that is if they allow her to eat there."

"Of course they allow you to after all it is a school not a prison camp." Misa felt unconvinced at that remark. What kind of school bars there students inside? Misa placed her hands on the table, and leaned forward with a yawn, ready to fall asleep but her father rolled up his newspaper and bonked her gently with it. "Misa, don't you dare go to sleep missy!" Misa whimpered she hadn't gotten any sleep after sleeping in late watching the television about Kira reports. Where there was Kira, there would be L.

"Can't I get a little nap – Misa is tired!" Misa protested continuing to stretch her hands across the table.

"Well I know for a fact that L barely sleep, so at this rate you'll never find him." Her dad informed her and Misa pursed her lips in annoyance. Whenever she had wanted to take a break her dad would bring out the L card on her and the sad thing was, she fell for it, every time.

Misa sat up rigid in her seat and awaiting the sound of her mother's sandals coming down the stairs and sure enough there was her mother approaching her with two giant scrunches around her wrist. Misa twitched; this happened every day as her mother was pig-tail obsessed. Misa could only sulk while her mother took up one side of her hair and put it into a pig tail while then doing the same with the other side. To Misa, she looked like a side show clown, and the expression of her father biting his lip wasn't helping either.

_Bastard –_ She mentally cursed, but would never actually mean it.

"There see you look positively adorable! Ne, don't you agree Mitsu?" Her mother asked, practically bouncing up and down in front of her own husband. Mitsu glanced at his wife, eyeing her energetic state then back at his miserable looking daughter and burst into laughter. "Mitsu-kun, don't laugh!" Mitsu rose up one hand in apology as he rose from his chair, and wished Misa the best of luck before kissing Misa on the head, and one on Lisa's scowling lips.

"Misa hates it." Misa stated firmly, her mother turned to her with large eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"B-but Misa, it's so cute!"Lisa cried out and then snapped her hands. "Lisa needs to get her camera!" Misa panicked she did not want everyone in the world to see her looking like a freak show!

"Mom – Misa does not want photo shoots!" By now her mother was practically quivering her lip to her own daughter about ready to beg. Misa sighed, "If Misa promises to keep her hairstyle like this does Misa's mother promise not to take photos of her?" Her mother nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, Misa Misa will keep it on."

"Good and remember Misa, Lisa is watching you! Lisa has camera's _everywhere._" Misa gave her mother a terrified look, and Lisa patted her daughter's back. "So do not _take it off_ or _**else**_." Misa could only nod in fear – her mother was so scary. She may have looked like a child on the outside but there was something evil on the inside hiding away. Misa prayed to never cross that side.

OOO

Her school wasn't very large, but its hallways were crowded with massive packs of people so Misa decided to travel outside the school to get to her classes in fear of getting squished. In the news stories she heard there were always certain people that tended to be merciless in some sort of hallway and if anyone got in the way they would be trampled. The brightest of students attended here, and Misa only got in because her father had saved the principles daughter when she was abducted. Misa was already shaking in her shoes, only because some of the courses she had sounded dangerously complicated.

Misa swallowed what little pride she had and walked through the school's main gates, continuing to stick to the fence on the inside so no one would see her creeping about and rolling around like a spy to be avoiding being spotted with her baby like pigtail look. There really wasn't any reason for her to be doing any of this truthfully considering it was only 6:00 am.

So Misa lied to her parents about needing to be at school by 6:00, there was a perfectly good reason for it! Misa wanted to get a peek into the library each morning and read up on L before she would have her first class by 8:00. With barely any students around it would be less noticeable of her dance she preformed whenever she so happily found a new article on L. Maybe this time she wouldn't be called the, 'L stalker,' like her last school. Misa could only hope.

When Misa managed to get to the building and cover herself with her notebook when people looked her way she immediately ran to the counter to see an elderly woman with thin rimmed glasses and bundled up hair. The woman raised her brow when she got a good look at Misa.

"You know this is the library, right?" The woman asked in an irritated look as if perceiving her as a hooligan. Misa nodded quickly with a beamed smile, and quickly stated she was new and hoping to get a librarian card. The woman took down Misa's name and asked for her student ID before issuing Misa her own card. "Now remembering keep your voice down as I can't have you interrupting the schools star pupils in the back."

Misa blinked in shock a bit to hear that students had come this early to study. They must be really intelligent or just really stupid – she didn't want to categorize though, her mother always told her it was rude to make fun like that. Misa reached over and grabbed the card, and asked kindly where the articles of local news were held. "News…?" The woman seemed bemused at this and Misa felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. She waved around her hand, and clearly stated that it was for class assignment.

The woman gave her an odd stare considering that teachers never usually give their students projects on the first day – college or not – it just didn't make sense.

"It's vitally important to me." Misa emphasized with thin lips and the woman continued to examine this child who appeared before her wearing the schools blue and green uniform with two very pointed out pigtails. The serious expression on Misa's face just didn't even have an effect on the woman; she just couldn't take Misa seriously.

Misa let out a huff while silently cursing her mother and took the card saying a low, 'whatever,' as she decided to explore the library on her own. Misa knew already that she hated the woman just for looking down at her for her mother's hairstyle preferences and Misa had considered shaving her head but would never actually perform that deed.

Misa stumbled around the library as if she were in a supermarket and getting a quick glance at each shelf searching for anything that would talk about crime rates, detectives, or any sort of information about younger genius minds because without doubt L would pop up somewhere.

On her way to the back she could hear voices and she decided to peek wondering if they were the star pupils. Her eyes widened when she saw the massive paper work on the table. There was no way anyone could read through it that fast as much as she was witnessing this boy with brunette hair doing. He was so handsome too, she couldn't help the way her mouth dropped in agape to him. Besides him with his back turned on her was a slumped looking guy with a plain white shirt and navy jeans.

With pursed lips Misa wondered what a handsome looking guy was doing with a bum-looking guy like that. At least the brown haired boy was wearing the natural school uniform but this other kid just wore whatever – _what a jerk. _

Misa snickered out a laugh, and quickly regretted it when she saw both boys become startled by the noise. She spun around, back against the bookcase before they could see her with a hand covering over her mouth. She quickly sneaked off before they had the chance to find her. Luckily for her though, she did find what she was looking for. A news stand and her heart nearly leapt up when she saw in giant words, 'L formally announces he's on the case to stop Kira.'

At this point Misa couldn't help but to do her usual victory dance of a small Caramell Dansen as she scooped up the news book and hugged it passionately while trying her best to cover up her girly squeal. This made her feel one step closer to L, a step she had always felt was impossible to reach just because of what happened to her at the age of 14.

Misa shook her head, clenching her fists tightly as she imagined that figure before her once more. His tone straight forward and demanding but also held a certain softness to it that made her heart skip in glee. How Misa wished when she reached out to touch him that her mind hadn't gone blank perhaps than would she have gotten to see what he looked like but now she only had a name…However now was a different story, now she had paper clippings of where he might have been sighted. Now her investigation could start there. She couldn't contain the dark chuckles under her breath at the chance of seeing the real L.

Misa grabbed as many books as possible and prepared to check them out, not caring if heaving a couple stacks of books around now blindsided her because all that mattered to her would be reading through them. However she didn't get very far plowing right into someone and all her books and news letterings falling to the ground. Misa's face went from pure joy to horror in a matter of seconds as she quickly dropped to the ground to recover L while muttering silently how sorry she was to the person she had nailed.

She could hear the sound of a piece of paper ruffling meant the person she bumped into was either helping her or glaring angrily at her for what she did. Misa didn't dare to look up until she heard a chuckle.

"L fan girl?" Misa identified the voice to be a male, and an embarrass blush spread across her cheeks. Misa raised her head, to swipe the paper away but froze when her eyes caught into dark orbs. He too seemed to freeze at the sight of her. It was him, that boy she saw earlier with that really handsome guy. This boy that was really too unique to stare at for long but now for some reason her entire body shut down on her. It was like a sudden feeling of déjà vu passed through her and she couldn't identify where they met.

"D-do I know you?" Misa asked in a strained weak voice, waiting for his answer but he only continued to stare blankly at her. "Do I?" He raised his thumb to his lips and nibbled on it examining her and finally his lips parted.

"No." He simply replied and for some strange reason Misa's heart dropped and she nodded.

"Ah, sorry then," Misa muttered, finishing up collecting the dropped items. "I thought you were someone else I knew from before…Misa's mistake…"

"Your hair looks particularly eccentric." He spoke up once again continuing to inspect her.

"You're one to talk considering you look so-"Misa cut her voice off remembering her mother's words about not making fun of people who were unique. After all it just meant they were extremely special. He waited for her to finish and she swallowed trying to think of a word and finally it came. "Different…Besides my mom makes me wear my hair like this." Misa explained, holding out a hand waiting for the boy to give her the piece of paper he kept captive from her.

More snickers could be heard from the boy and Misa almost wanted to set her books down to give him a good whack. Just because she was nervous about her appearance didn't mean she would try if someone was making fun of her. Not only was she known as a stalker but as a crazy girl because when she went berserk, kids were sent home crying. However after self control classes with her father at her side, Misa could keep her temper under wraps a lot better now.

"I don't see why you can't just take it out. Just wear your hair down you would look much prettier like that." The boy suggested, and a light pink blush found its way to her cheeks once more. Was he purposely flirting on her or just trying to offer advice. Whatever the case, she found herself allured to him after seeing brief glances of his smiles. It sent her heart a flutter.

"Y-you don't understand." Misa stuttered out, and decided it was best to leave the boy before something happened between them but now he followed behind her with quick steps. Misa couldn't help but feel annoyed by this boy and set her stuff on a table while he just stared blankly back at her.

"The reason can't be that serious." Misa shook her head signaling he was wrong because he had no idea what her mother was capable of doing!

"I just can't okay, she has camera's _everywhere._ There is no place to hide." Misa stated out paranoid and the boy chuckled even more. "I'm serious, if Misa doesn't wear her hair like this, she will die."

"I think your overreacting Misa-san." Misa glared at the jet black spiky haired boy with tears threatening to fall, this was no laughing matter. If her mom was watching her she was already doomed because the kid was surely setting her death date. "If you're that scared, let me help make it easier on you." He offered and before Misa could insist it was fine, he pushed her into a nearby chair and gently reached up pulling out her pigtails allowing her blonde hair to flow down her shoulders.

Misa's eyes were wide at this point, he was touching her and to make matters worse she was letting him! Someone she had never met before but for some reason she felt enraptured by the way his eyes traveled across her face and lips. He wasn't even that amazing looking, but there was something about him, that she just couldn't pull away. "There, all done…" He stammered out, now he sounded embarrassed for having done such a thing.

Misa fumbled for a mirror in her pocket and got a good look to see what he had done to her and she gaped at the results. While her hair was draping down there were two very thin ponytails in her hair that made her look from funny to adorable in a matter of seconds. For years she had been trying to get out of that horrifying hairstyle and finally one day this boy came along and solved it in a second. He really was a mastermind. Her mother was right about unique people after all.

She set the mirror down besides her on the table, and rose up unable to contain the joy that she had surprised from before by throwing her arms around the boy in a tight hug.

OOO

"Thank you so much L!" She cried out, not realizing that she had even let L roll off her tongue but the boy enwrapped in her arms grew rigid at the sentence. His mind flashing to something that happened to him after saving a young girl that forever captured his mind.

The boy had managed to scoop up the teen that had fainted after being nailed from behind the head with a crowbar and proceeded to prepare to take her to the ambulance cars outside while her parents dealt with news reporters. However while she was in his arms he watched as she stirred slightly and her eyes gazed up at him weakly.

_Thank you…Sir…_

"L." He corrected her, not exactly enjoying being called sir at the age of 16. He wasn't that old.

_L…_She breathed out, curling into his arms, and pressing her head against his chest. _Thank you L…I think…I love you…_

Now L had never expecting to ever hear that but when it did, his heart beat increased tenfold and he could feel himself smiling down at her. He had no idea what just trespassed but as he tried to set her in the car she refused to let him go because she kept muttering how much she felt safer in his arms.

It completely and utterly baffled him, because he knew she was talking while she was unconscious but even so, she kept begging for him to stay. This had never happened to him before, and he knew this was unacceptable, but she just wouldn't let go.

"Misa," He addressed her in a small whisper after what her father had informed him of his family. "I need to go now." He told her firmly, and untangled himself from her. He could hear her whimper and he swallowed, unsure what to do. This was just too odd, he had barely known her, this was their first meeting, their first conversation and he already knew he loved her too. How did that work?

Her whimpers constantly did a blow to his mind and he couldn't stand hurting her anymore. He took a quick glance around and at seeing no one was around, he placed a small kiss on her head to silence her. "Don't worry, I have a feeling that you'll be fine because you look like a strong woman and I can say that looking at you makes me want to love you too."

A small smile etched on her face, as he let her eyes shut.

_Thank you…_

"You're welcome…"He muttered back to her, pressing a hand on her cheek and leaned in to press a farewell kiss on her lips. "Goodbye Misa."

_So long L…_

L had never imagined to see her again, to meet her again, and to be able to speak to her again but now it was her wrapped in his arms with a bundle of giggles. His hands twitched uneasily behind her finding it hard to even lay a hand on her after stealing her first kiss and she seemed oblivious to it all.

Hell it looked like she didn't even recognize him but from the bundles of papers he knew now, she was searching for him. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. Having her reappear in his life when the possible Kira was close by wasn't anything good. He had instructed her father to keep her away from him for a reason.

_Damn it Mitsu. _L cursed under his breath, he would have to issue her father a series of complains once he and Light returned to the task force building. He prayed to god that Misa didn't even remember that the two of them kissed; perhaps that blow to the head made her experience long term amnesia.

Thankfully Misa let him go, and bowed respectfully to him. He was glad to see she was bowing because she would have seen the redness on his face from the close contact once again. She rose her head up, tilted her head up and smiled.

"My name is Amane Misa, what's yours?" L was tempted to run away but his legs felt like stone statue and wouldn't move. He knew if he opened his mouth to her, he would probably blurt out the truth so he kept his lips tightened. "Uh hum, hello?" Misa asked, waving a hand in his face like he was in a complete daze. That was hardly the case.

"Ryuzaki, where the hell are you, we need to get to class now?" L stiffened as he heard Light approaching them, and Misa also glanced past L's shoulder to see the stud from earlier.

Light didn't know what he was walking into but seeing Ryuzaki with a pretty girl meant something was going on that he needed to be a part of because this was not an ordinary sight. Usually by now, the girls were sent running from his odd way of walking and acting around people. He approached Ryuzaki with a smirk, and nudged his shoulder. "So who is this beautiful next to you, a friend?"

Misa's face quickly turned pink to a hot red and she wondered if anyone could see her blushing at the boys dreamy like aura. She swore she heard congratulations bells around her and confetti being tossed in the air with mini angels of her around this man.

L groaned and shifted his eyes on L briefly with an annoyed glare that Light easily shrugged off.

"I bumped into her accidently. I was merely helping her recover from the fall." L spoke crisply and then glanced to Misa only to suddenly feel like gritting his teeth at the sign of her face. She was practically drooling, head over heels for Light and of course that irritated him big time. "Is that not correct Amane-san?"

Misa only nodded, her eyes still fixated on Light and L could only reached up rub his temple.

This would not bold well for him.

OOO

_That's pretty much it for now! I'll have next chapter up and if you're wondering it's not going to be high school fiction, I hope to make it go straight into the action. Hopefully people will like this story! Thanks for considering it - ! Please let me know!_

_By the way if anyone curious Misa is now 17 and L is 19 in this story. Light is also 19 and they are upperclassmen to her being older. _


	2. Suspect Misa – Kira!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 2: **Suspect Misa – Kira!

His name was Yagami, Light and as Misa spoke to him her heart raced against her chest making Misa wonder if both Ryuzaki and Light could hear the sound of drums as well. Light spoke in a very Sauvé manner and it was hard to pull away her eyes whenever Ryuzaki tried to get her attention. It was clear to Misa that Light was a ladies' man and soon she hoped to become one of those many chosen under his gaze.

"N-nice to meet you, my name is M-Misa." Misa stammered as she tried her best to meet his radiant orbs with a smile. Everything about him was amazing and if she had a pedestal, Misa would drag it to him so he may stand and she could bow to his grace. To Misa there was an unbelievable brilliant, sparkling glow around him and Misa was on the verge of fainting lost in a daze from such a gorgeous adversary. Luckily for her she didn't because Ryuzaki was there to catch her when she turned to face him.

He didn't really catch her, it was just the way he stared at her that made her forget Light's existence rather quickly. There was this eerie aura shadowing Ryuzaki and it gave her the chills. Misa wondered why he had become so angry with her. In a quick breath she decided to base it off of the fact he wasn't a very good conversationalist. Misa felt sorry for him and took a moment to think of a conversation they could all chit-chat about before the school bell rang.

"So," Light spoke up becoming irritated by the large gap of silence but no one answered. He skimmed the area around the girl and Ryuzaki and noticed a large amount of books piled on the table. Curiosity quickly entered his mind. "What were you reading Misa?" He watched Misa's face drain of its color and her eyes quickly darting to the books on the table.

"N-nothing at all – don't worry!" Misa panicked, and turned to stack the books neatly and hide them away so Light wouldn't discover her awkward obsession with the detective known as L.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Light stated, and took a step forward to reach out for a book but Misa cut in front of him blocking his path now sweating a bit.

You wouldn't like it." Misa firmly stated, not knowing how right she was. However Light interests were now peaked and shifted glances to Ryuzaki who was nibbling on his thumb glancing back towards him with a blank gaze but even then Light could feel Ryuzaki was irritated.

Light would grin at every opportunity he could L upset considering that he was Kira so he decided to press the matter on to see if this girl and L were hiding something from him. He could already see why L was around her – she was easy to tease from that fiery stare within her eyes daring him to try something – so he accepted to see if she could back up those silent words. He took a step closer now pressing her up against the table and slipped a hand past her waist slowly creeping that hand across the table toward his prize.

Misa's face flustered immediately at the contact because she never expected anyone to do something this far. However while it was a nice gesture to be in with someone so good looking he did make her feel awkward because he invaded her space. Besides she knew he wasn't doing it because he liked her, he only did it because he was using her shyness to take her possession – to take L from her and thus something inside Misa's mind finally snapped.

Her freed right hand twitched uncomfortably and Misa's eyes slit dangerously as in a matter of seconds that hand flew out and slapped against Light's cheek roughly. It was like something had possessed her to attack to protect what she loved dear and Light landed on his rear, holding now a hand to his cheek while staring at her wide-eyed along with Ryuzaki with the same shock on his face. Before they could even retaliate her voice willed her to talk and with a venomous voice she let them know that she wasn't one to be toyed with.

"Don't touch those because they are my precious books and I need them to find L and if you get in my way, I will make you suffer!" Misa roared then turned to grab her stack of books, pressing them to her chest securely before turning to leave.

Light was up in a matter of seconds, new girl or not, no one hit him or insulted him – she would pay. He extended his left arm to grab her but something caught his hand and squeezed it tightly. His eyes snapped to the person and there was L ready and vigilant to stop him from harming this Amane Misa character.

Misa paused and glanced back as if she had felt the swipe of air that Light made to see he was being restrained by Ryuzaki-kun. Their eyes quickly exchanged and Misa thanked him before turning to leave to the Liberian with a small victory smile on her face.

"Let me go Ryuzaki!" Light demanded trying to jerk his hand free and Ryuzaki did nothing of the sort.

"Not until you calm down, I will not let you strike a woman Light."

"S-she hit me first – besides I wasn't going to hit her." Light argued, and finally L released the hold on Light letting Light rub his arm from the minor pain inflicted on his wrist.

"Good because I might consider the fact you are Kira." L stated and Light gave a small glare to the detective besides him. That's what he hated about L the most that whenever he did something bad L would accuse him of being Kira. It was annoying especially since he was the real thing. It was like L was throwing constant unsuspecting jabs at him and the only way to get out of it was that innocent denying every time.

"How many times have I told you? I am not Kira." Light gritted out in annoyance and then some reason that woman's image flashed into his mind. A smirk now growing on his face because not only had he formulated his revenge on that wench for hitting him but now he too could feel free finally of L's watchful gaze. "Besides, I think we just found Kira ourselves."

L's eyes slightly widened at that, and he felt somewhat riddled until he really thought of the meaning Light was trying to convey but could he really mean…?

"You think that Amane-san is Kira?" L asked answering his own question and Light nodded ready to explain in a series of evidence that could now point to her being Kira.

"Didn't you hear her L; she said she was searching for you. Hunting you down like an animal, doesn't that make you wonder at all?" Now Light was giving L a suspicious expression because normally L would hop at any chance to capture Kira but now he looked hesitant.

L knew deep down that Misa wasn't Kira, he knew she was looking for him because of what happened to the two of them in the past but then again she didn't look like she remembered him in the way he had wanted. Perhaps now she was seeking him out for other purposes but he didn't want to go as far as suspecting her after all she was the one he cared for. L cursed under his breath, he knew this is why he kept his distance from her because something like this was going to happen and now if he gave the slightest hint of having feelings for her then Light could use that against him.

"It does," L finally replied with a light trail of sweat dripping down his forehead that luckily Light didn't see. "I suppose we'll have to look into her records and have the task force check follow her movements to see what she is up to." He stared at her from afar where she held out her card happily to the woman who seemed confuse about her sudden change in identity by a simple style of hair. "However I am still not convinced," L paused, giving Light a hard stare, "She doesn't seem the type of woman who would commit the certain terrors that Kira did - she seems too bubbly."

Although at this point Light wanted to look away to swallow and get away from that sharp look in Ryuzaki's eyes – he couldn't because that would give away that he could indeed be Kira so Light kept his place besides L and took in the fierce look feeling strangely unwelcomed to be standing next to L.

"Yes, but everyone can wear a mask Ryuzaki, and perhaps that furious one Misa showed in front of us accidently was her true form." L nibbled on his thumb, while he examined the smile on Light's face – it irked him.

"I wonder when you will show us your true form, Light-kun." Light chuckled coolly at the joke that L managed to come up with. However Light did have hand it to Ryuzaki for being so persistent but he would win at the end of this little war considering now that he had a new target he could hide behind.

"You're a funny one, very funny Ryuzaki." But L was not laughing.

OOO

When Misa arrived to her class she was practically freaking out when she found out who exactly Light Yagami was from the constant yapping about him from the hallway by his illustrious fan club. To think he was the son of the police director – her father's boss! Just the thought made her groan. When she got home she was going to be dead, very dead! Her dad would ring her neck if he found out that she had threatened his boss's son. Misa held her head and groaned as she placed her head face forward onto her new desk.

She didn't care at what anyone thought of her at the moment, Misa already was teased in the hallway about being a geek about carrying so many books around. Luckily she found her ideal locker and managed to stuff all of it inside but one book since she wanted to read it during the lecture after all L was top priority over school work. She could make it up, eventually.

Misa turned her head and gazed out the window with eyes slightly closed because her mind kept going back to Ryuzaki. Sure he was – unique – but there was just something about him that made her want to know more about him. Misa wasn't particularly sure why it bothered her so much, but maybe she should have asked him more about L – they way he addressed her in the begging bugged her. He seemed awfully tense, now that she looked into it. He knew something, and she would get to the bottom of it. After all she was the hunter and L was the prey. He would not escape her wrath of the, "Thank you!"

Before Misa could go into her fit of giggles something tapped against her desk and she raised her head to look to see two girls gazing down at her with warm smiles. Misa let out a soft smile, and waited for them to speak. For classmates they seemed rather nervous to approach her, she wasn't about to bite them or something.

"Um, hi there, did you need something?" Misa wondered and before she knew it one of the girls raised a magazine before her eyes. Misa immediately skimmed it finding a very familiar picture of her mother featuring the newest snap shots of famous models across the country. Misa groaned her mother's fan girls already located her on the first day of class.

"Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm Amane Misa." A number of shrills echoed around her and Misa had to hold her ears until it finally calmed down.

"We knew it – you look so much like her! You're mother is a genius by the way! I wish I could have her snap a photo of me, she does it so – professionally." The girl said while letting out a sigh of admiration. Besides her the short black haired girl nudged her friend and spoke of nonsense.

"Don't you think Misa-san should be a model too?" The brunette nodded eagerly, and grabbed Misa's hand to hope some of the fame would rub off on her.

"I can't believe I'm befriending a soon to be star!" Misa slowly pulled her hand away and chuckled nervously. Now she was the one with the spotlight on her head and she wasn't enjoying it as much as she thought she would if all her future fans would be like this.

"I won't be star for awhile." Misa replied, crushing the dreamy mood of the two females. "I don't plan too, I have someone…" Misa trailed off feeling a heated blush on the bridge of her nose. "I need to find first."

Both girls exchanged glances and swiftly beamed a smile, giving Misa a thumb up approval. Misa blinked at them in confusion and they continued to hold a smirk as they both identically placed their hands on their hips and hummed a tune Misa hadn't heard since she was little. A tune so embarrassing, her face was practically steaming.

"Misa and somebody special sitting in a tree – K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Misa nearly choked at the thought of her kissing L she couldn't even put the image in her mind. She had no idea what he looked like, but if he was cute then maybe kissing him wasn't so bad and if he saved her he must be dead sexy!

"I wish," Misa mumbled out with a light blush while fidgeting her fingers. "But I don't even know what he looks like….I just know he's an amazing detective!"

"Oh my goodness, you like a detective?!" The black haired girl nearly screamed, and Misa shushed her, she didn't need the whole class to hear her love life. The girl covered her lips and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think that's cute good luck, don't you agree Anna?" The brunette bit her hip at the thought – she, unlike her best friend, thought it was a horrendous crime to be in love with someone that you never met in person before. It was just too weird and wrong for Anna.

"I find it _**disgusting **_Rena." Anna snapped as she looked at Misa with a fierce stare. "To even consider that type of love so early without evening knowing what he looks like is stupid!" Misa frowned a bit at her words; in honesty she knew Anna was right. She didn't even know L at all and for all she knew he could be married and she could be meddling in his affairs just by trying her best to look for him. Misa let out a groan.

"Misa _is_ an idiot." Misa grumbled out. Maybe her dad was right about giving up L; he probably knew that she was already grateful towards him. There was no point in pursuing a loss cause anyways after all she never wanted to give that person any trouble.

Rena gave her friend a sharp nudge and whispering to her friend how stupid she was and Anna shrugged, the fact that she had never met the guy was creepy enough. Rena sighed looking down at the now depressed cloud covering over Misa's head and was about to speak but the sounds of the sliding door shut loudly letting the children know their teacher had arrived. Rena bit her lip, giving Misa a gentle pat on the back telling her silently to not give up while Anna went back to her seat.

Misa immediately shifted her eyes back to the window determined to keep her thoughts away from the class, and anymore students that wanted to greet her. She really didn't care if she was isolating herself from her teacher or her students because something in her heart already felt lonesome enough.

OOO

Class came and went by quickly because Misa had slept during the first day of class. She was surprised the teacher didn't yell at her until her friend Rena told her she explained that supposedly Misa was a top star model. _Great._ Now Misa was sure more than ever that she wouldn't be getting friends because people would think she was snobby or something. The raven hair girl bounced lightly besides her with Anna following far away behind feeling somewhat awkward standing near Misa but did want to be friend to at least have a chance to meet her mother.

Rena showed her to the outside courtyard which looked to have its separate tables dividing each class. Rena pointed out that they usually sit in the back under the tree because that was where little sunlight was. When they got to the table Misa noticed it was covered in bird poop and Rena told her to get used to it, this is where their kind sat as she set her lunchbox down, and sat only a few meters away from one of the gooey white substance. Misa cringed, and glanced over her shoulder at Anna who just gave her a blank look.

"Do we really have to sit here?" Misa asked, and she looked around and noticed an empty table that seemed to be perfectly near a tree but had bits of sunlight. "There's a table!" Misa chimed, and told her friends to come on as she quickly headed over there and sat her box of food on the table with a grin. She turned and waved to her friends that the table was now secure but they gave her distant looks and sat down at the table they first picked out. Misa slowly put her hand down and tried to call to them again but they wouldn't even acknowledge her. Misa shifted uneasily not sure what was going on and then a hand touched her shoulders and she turned to see a woman with short raven hair glaring at her.

"What are you doing at my table?" Misa blinked at the word my, how does anyone claim a table when they weren't even sitting in it. Was there a hidden name on it that she didn't see? Or was it a custom? Her mind went back to Rena's words how she said that is where their kind sat. Did that mean that Misa had ended up in a bullied school? If so that sucked. Misa held her spot, meeting the girl's fierce glare with no fear and decided to stand up for herself as any other student should.

"Your table?" Misa repeated with a smirk, "I don't see a name on it." Misa stated before calmly sat down and opened her lunch box. She had kept her stare on the girl the entire time not letting go because if she did the game would be over and she would lose. "For all I know, this is my table now, unless you want to stop being so rude and just share it?" Misa asked in a somewhat challenging tone and the woman twitched angrily. She was dressed in a black tank top and a dark blue skirt with black high heels. The woman wore deep darkened blue lipstick on her lips and she looked like she was trying to come off someone highly professionally respected then a teenager.

"Look you-"

"Misa, Amane Misa." Misa interrupted, cutting off the girl's extending pointed off hand and Misa watched as the girl balled up her hand and snarled. She was really pissed off, maybe Misa shouldn't have provoked her so much but she had to show the woman that not everyone gets what they want.

"_**Amane Misa**_." The girl repeated in a disgusted tone but also in a bitter remembrance that made Misa wonder if she had met the girl before but nothing came to mind. "You're that _**beast**_ that dared slap my precious boyfriend!" She exclaimed and Misa quickly paled at realizing this woman was Yagami Light's girlfriend.

She was so dead. Her father was totally going to kill her when he found out that not only had she slapped Light Yagami but also offended Light Yagami's girlfriend. Imaginary tears streamed down Misa's cheek as she clenched her own right fist and held it to her face in worried manner. Misa slowly swallowed and licked her lips trying to find the words to composed the already damaged possible chance of making friends with Light's candidate of a girlfriend in order to making it easier to say sorry to him.

"Misa admits that she hit Light but it was only because he was coming on to me-"

"WHAT – You lying witch my Light-kun would never do anything like that!" The woman yelled hands twitching up as if she was ready to grasp Misa's throat and strangle her to death. Misa held up her hands and let out a small laugh.

"Well it more was like Light was trying to do it to just get a hold of one of my books…But he was kind of flirting but not really…"

"I'm going to kill you!" The woman roared, grabbing a hold of Misa's hair and pulling on it sharply until Misa was up and out of her seat.

"Ouch ouch, ouch – can't we – we – that hurts!" Misa struggled, in the woman's grip.

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"God - You don't have to pull so hard though!" Misa whined, and she was about to warn the girl if she didn't let go of her soon Misa would have to retaliate and then this woman's professional look would soon make her just as monstrous as she looked.

"Takada, what are you doing?" The tugs suddenly came to a halt and Misa as well froze when both women glanced up to see Light Yagami staring down at them with an annoyed glare. Takada's hands quickly freed themselves from Misa's hair and her evil identity was quickly hidden into a cutesy attitude of sparkles and hearts hovering around Light. Misa was left to recover rubbing her head as she stared up at Light taking in his godly hotness but quickly that image faded when her mind reminded her of earlier events.

"I was just punishing this – this - _**worm**_." Misa twitched at the word, and imagined herself as a worm and felt a trail of sweat drip down her head at the insult. She hardly looked like a worm of all things. An invisible bolt of lightning sparked between the two females and both were gritting their teeth and Light let out a sigh. He was hoping just to eat and leave considering he hated being with Takada because she started getting on his bad side not allowing him to do his duties as Kira with her clinging. He thought of killing her off but then Ryuzaki would only suspect him more, besides she could be useful later on.

"Girl –"Light called, and Misa snapped her head to him. "Or worm, whatever you prefer." Misa hated his cockiness it really made her steam with fury. She almost wanted to snap that Misa was fine but her father's job was on the line.

"Girl is fine…"Misa stated and Light smirked.

"Okay then worm," His grin spreading as he watched her twitch visibly, "What did you want from me now? Back again to strike me down for exploiting your true self?" Misa's brows furrowed, she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"What-?" Misa asked, and then she saw Ryuzaki appear besides Light looking breathless, telling him to stop this at once. Misa didn't understand at all. Light ignored Ryuzaki and decided to push the burden on this innocent woman, served her right after all for hitting him.

"After all you are _**Kira**_ are you not?" Misa was taken aback completely because she didn't expect anyone to accuse her of such things. Misa's throat felt dry when she heard students whispering amongst each other some in fear others in anger at the thought of Kira living amongst them happily as if killing people was nothing at all.

"N-No!"" Misa cried out, "You got it wrong – I'm not Kira!" Misa stated, throwing her hand out and then her chest. "I'm not Kira!"

"Then explain why you claimed you were hunting down L – was it to kill him?! Huh was it!? I'm right aren't I? _**KIRA**_ – you disgust me!" Misa could feel tears stinging her eyes at this point, her vision was blurring and spinning because he was wrong – she wasn't Kira. She only was looking for L because she wanted to thank him that was all! However she couldn't even defend herself because all those stares and glares, even Ryuzaki's frown made the tears fall. When they met his face, the tears just wouldn't stop and she didn't know why.

If only L was here, he would protect her and tell them that she wasn't Kira but he wasn't here. He wasn't there and he probably never was going to be there ever again. In front over her, intangible…

"You got it wrong!" Misa's blurred vision finally faded, and Misa blinked tears as she turned to see Rena standing on the table. "She was only looking for L because she loves him!"

Misa suddenly felt stale, she hadn't expected Rena to yell that to the entire school. Everything to freeze after that, all the whispers were silent and Light's and Ryuzaki's face looked priceless.

Clearly her life was officially over.

OOO

Sorry I know it's not very long, I'm still trying to figure this out…Is this okay? So far I mean? I don't know…Thank you for your nice words, I am thankful.


	3. Unraveling Fate

I wrote more today because it was bugging me all day! So here it is mmmmh! I only have one question – about anon reviews? I thought it was bad to have that on? Should I turn it off? I don't know. Help me out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 3**: Unraveling Fate

_Obsessive…_

_Stalker…_

_Fan-girl…_

_Freak…_

_Insane…_

Every school she went to it was always the same when people found out her high devotion dedication toward one man. Each year her parents would have to sigh heavily as she came home tarnished in rags and muddy skin from being bullied for being _strange_. It wasn't normal the teachers would complain over the phone for a girl to write the letter L over the walls in the bathroom and whenever she was called up to the board draw hearts around each L she wrote.

Over the passing months she had gotten better and learned to compose herself but she still did little things to get noticed. One day she heard boys expressing their love for Kira, favoring them over her precious L and she snapped hanging those boys from a flagpole while drawing a giant black L on their forehead. Her dad had grounded her in her room for weeks until she knew that she had to be a good girl because if she wouldn't L wouldn't like her.

She became a good girl after that, smiling sweetly and keeping to herself just like her mother and father begged. Misa turned into the silent, nerdish girl that could be picked on afterwards the rumors of a dangerous blonde haired pigtailed vanished into a weak timid girl. The monster was slain for now…

However everything in the courtyard was frozen, gawking and her obsessive nature was exposed. Loved L, no? She was admiral to him was all…She was visibly shaking; people would think she was crying from behind her bangs but a dark aura spun around her maliciously and murderously. She may not have been Kira but she could be if she wanted to but then L wouldn't like her ne?

Misa raised her head smiling brightly, trying to keep her cool from her twitching fingers. Everyone seemed to be taken back and Misa placed her right hand behind her head while the other poked her cheek and laughed lightly.

"Misa and L? Misa doesn't think so…Misa only wants to thank him is all." Misa continued to laugh with pools of sweat running down behind her head. She could keep her cool; this was the last school her parents could afford switching to. She couldn't show her insanity of a deranged fan-girl. Not yet anyways. There was no real threat except for – her eyes seemed to lock on to Light Yagami. Threat minimal but need to be cautious, he might be problematic in the future. "After all L saved Misa's parents and Misa life…So Misa really appreciates him."

Her laughter seemed to flood throughout the air, and soon the watchful eyes and glares faded back into their own blissful world and the only ones that were focused were those she had previously engaged.

"Yes that's right she couldn't love him!" Anna shouted as she ran over to the group, and had a fierce determination on her face to prevent the declaration.

L eyes only seemed to widen at the statement while Light raised a brow at the girl wondering who the hell she was, besides him Takada clung to Light's right arm with annoyance flashing through her eyes – she didn't care about L or Misa, she just wanted to be alone with her Light-kun.

Across from the group Misa in denial silently agrees, nodding while sweating and holding her chin. "Besides for all we know L might be a rapist or something!" Misa's lips twitched and her world seemed to shatter at the statement. L an r-rapist?! In a matter of seconds, Light threw his head back laughing loudly while L's face vacant as if his soul had been taken out of his body. To him he was lost completely…

How exactly was it that he had been always protecting these people from criminals for justice and peace and in the end he was sought to be something much worse than any of them?!

"No, no, no, no, no!" Misa exclaimed while waving her index finger because she didn't want her beloveds name so horribly flawed. "I remember him being amazing nothing less of that! L isn't someone like that he is wonderful and kind!" L couldn't help but smirk, feeling somewhat recovered from such a dangerous blow to his ego.

However by now sparkles shimmering from Misa's body as everyone continued to watch her drabble on how wonderful L was and even L wondered what the hell did she picture him as?! "After all L had big strong muscles and could lift up busses and he's a hero!" Misa cried out, blushing heavily as she danced to herself at the imaginary images.

L was amazing but - Lifting up busses? What in the world was she dragging on about?

Misa didn't know but this would always happen when they awoke the fan girl side. She would swoon into something dangerous!

"You're one weird worm, I'll give you that much." Light spoke up, his mood dying when he kept hearing so many great things about his rival besides him. Misa twitched, her bubble popping and turned to Light with devilish red eyes flashing on him that no one could possibly see. Light crossed his arms waiting for a direct attack but it never came, she only cracked a smile.

"Yep!"

OOO

After that everyone was dismissed and Misa returned back to her class, but Light and L stayed outside lost in one girl's insanity. Even Takada had to retract her arm and leave him there baffled to get back to class. Misa didn't even find it the least bit odd that they were enraptured by the way she went on about L. She was so out of it that she happily skipped back to class humming happily in her blissful state of mind.

Luckily Light finally snapped out of his thoughts of the girl and swallowed heavily. He had never met someone who had the duel personality like him. She was just – too strange but the fact still remained that even now with this fan-girl identity revealed her could drag her down even more. He could see the papers now.

**OBSESSIVE FAN GIRL WHO CANNOT REACH L DECIDES TO TAKE HER RAGE OUT ON INNOCENT LIVES!**

She kept making it easier and easier for him to pinpoint her as Kira. He had to hold in his laughter considering the much stale man besides him. L's face blank, expressionless, and lips pursed in deep thought but inside his mind Light would never see he was deflating and inwardly banging his head against the wall at all these horrible descriptions people were giving him. Sure Misa was right that he was amazing but she went right over the edge the next couple sentences. L was ruined mentally, scarred about the female inputs and wondered if Misa would ever accept him being so not muscled and couldn't lift busses….

"Ryuzaki…?" Light called out to his acquaintance besides him, but L was in his void, lost that was until Light grabbed a hold of his shoulder. L snapped out of his daze, and his eyes shifted slowly over to Light's confused. "So how does it feel?" L could only stare, puzzled, his brain seemed to be incapable of understanding for once in his life. "To have a fan girl," Light paused, rubbing his head at the thought of the woman who stalked him on his way home. Showing up at each corner peering at him with those star-like eyes gleaming and smirks wide with unimaginable sinister thoughts. "So annoying!"

L thought for a moment, dismissing all the negative images of Misa's short-term fuse and really took a good look of what it would be like to have Misa tailing behind him with a sweet smile. How she would run up ahead of him giggling and calling out to him to keep up with her – ah yes…

"It's nice to be popular with the ladies, don't you think so too Light-kun?" L asked Light, and Light felt a line of sweat drip down his forehead.

L just didn't get it at all…

OOO

By the class was officially over Misa had a giant headache and she even more than ever was cursing her very existence. She had lost herself again into her dream state of fan-girl fun. Misa was constantly whacking herself with her rolled up homework assignment. She screwed up big time today and was sure that everyone was going to avoid her but surprisingly no one did. Apparently everyone wanted to befriend her because she was no longer considered competition for Light-kun. It seemed that. The schools entire female faction was concentrated on loving Light and with now knowing she was obsessed with another male people felt like they could finally befriend someone.

Misa smiled weakly waving off to the many who cried out, 'Amane-san,' with a girlish glee. The squeals of girls causing the throbbing and aching in her brain cells. She just wanted to go home and be safe. Misa dragged herself over to her locker and was surprised to see Ryuzaki-kun opening a locker right next to hers. Small world…Apparently…

Misa approached him with a friendly mood, and hugged him from behind saying her greeting to him about how he saved her from her mother's malicious wrath. However the boy didn't respond and she was freaked he was petrified of her after her little lunch scene. She pulled away from him embarrassed and apologized while bowing her head. When she raised her head she noticed that Ryuzaki suddenly looked differently up close in fact she never remembered him with narrow red eyes.

"Do I know you?" His voice booming, sharp and cold it sent shivers up her spine and Misa eeped realizing that this was hardly Ryuzaki-kun. Misa paled, suddenly feeling nervous. This aura was deadly and people were walking by him as if this sinking feeling were nothing. This was certainly not an ordinary man – monster perhaps. Did those even exist? "Well do I?" He asked again, pressing his forehead close to her, lips nearly touching and Misa turned stone.

"N-no, I have mistaken you for someone else…" Misa barely managed to reply and the man's eyes only seemed to slit even more dangerously.

"Mistaken me for L?" He asked, and Misa's throat fell dry. All the air, escaped from her throat and she suddenly felt weak. "No? Then forget what I said, and stay the hell away from me twit." The boy grabbed his things before slamming the locker shut, and headed off down the hall leaving Misa speechless.

Her eyes were wide, shock, and her jaw hung at his words. Mistake him for L? Did that mean – he looked like L? But Misa had mistaken him for Ryuzaki-kun…So did that mean that L was Ryuzaki?

Nah! L was a lot more handsome than that! She must have heard wrong being so scared! She should really get some medication for her headache, such crazy ideas! Crazy ideas…Yeah….

OOO

The walk home was even more pitiful then her way of reasoning today. It rained and she forgot to bring an umbrella. Misa had always hoped one day besides her L would appear out of the shadows and would hold an umbrella over her head telling her not to worry because he would keep her warm. She would smile, pull him into a hug and he would embarrassingly call out her name while the bridge of his nose blushed as she giggled in his arms. The two of them would exchange a heated kiss, and the days would go on like that forever happily but…

The sound of thunder rolling off and a bright flash of lightning overhead as a tidal wave of assaulting rain crashed down on her from the heavens above laughing and tantalizing her wonderful thoughts. Everything was scattered and by now her book bag felt heavy, weighting her down as if all the water had somehow as absorbed inside the back and she was carrying a jug of water now. Even her newest hairstyle had come undone down to straight sticky hair clinging to her face, and her skin shivered. She should run home, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Her mind still was conscious of the suspicion of Kira that Light addressed to her.

Never in her life had her obsession for a certain detective become so _wrong._ Kira…The name was on her mind more than anything, even more than L. L was seeking Kira, L wanted to catch Kira more than anything. If she could possibly fake being Kira – could it be possible that she would see L faster but could she face her savior and say to him that she's turned on him after everything he's done. Could she become L's enemy? Could she stand him hating her?

Misa steps faltered, causing the puddles under her feet to splash briefly as she staggered back forward. What the hell was she thinking? To become Kira? She didn't even know his method of killing and if she did she didn't think she would have that strength or ability to quickly end a life so casually. All the things Light said about her – hunting L down – she wasn't hunting him down…Or was she? Misa clenched her head, everything was breaking apart. L was drifting even farther away from her, walking away from her in her dreams leaving her to stand under the rain soaking to death forever without his guidance.

Time seemed to go by so slowly and the only thing that broke Misa out of her insanity was the sound of a puddle splashing behind her and a feeling of sickness whirling in her stomach. She turned in an instant to see a man hovering above staring down at her, some sharp glimmering in his hand sharp and readied to strike. His mouth turned into a sinister smile as he whispered a name unfamiliar to Misa's head and Misa took a step back afraid because she knew he wanted to kill her.

_L…_

_Help me!_

The man edged closer and Misa whirled around dodging his attempts to grab her and flung herself forward into what seemed to be an empty world. No people around, no cars, a world of hell, to leave her to die and no one was coming this time. She was alone. So very alone…

_L!_

Fallen tears fell mixed into the rain, as each step she took was a loud roar of thunder as to escape the grasp of death that awaited her as soon as she ran out of breath to move on.

OOO

Watari had picked both L and Light up at the front of the school ready to take them back to the task force building. There was a certain number of things to discuss about the Kira case especially Light's sudden hasty unnecessary actions against Misa. He didn't seem to care about the girl's welfare. He didn't seem to care about anything he did that hurt others. L held his suspicions of this man sitting in the limousines besides him of being Kira closer than ever before.

Whenever they rode together the ride was surprisingly quiet, they never interacted with each other as if to give the other time to rest or to plot out their next course of actions to take against each other.

"Light—"Ryuzaki spoke up, defeating the silent bond that was entrusted around the two individuals on a day to day basis.

Light rested his shoulder against the arm pad of the windowsill – face expressing pure boredom but his mind was running again. Ryuzaki and him standing on top of buildings, Light himself on the tallest sky scraper looking down at L with a satisfied grin. One red, the other blue, one rising the other crumbling, a sight worthy of the gods.

"Light—"

And yet – that sense of justice shattered and that pride vanished when one utter of his name was called by the man besides him. The man named L or Ryuzaki. His "friend" or ally for the time being.

"What?" Light asked with one eye open, while the other stayed shut as he continued to rest his face against his closed knuckles to hide their white drained color of wanting to reach over and strangulate that man with those heavy darkened eyes that pissed him off completely.

"Why did you act so unprofessionally before – you know that we are to keep our identities a secret?" L spoke with a harsh tone, dripping in unmentionable acid. The look on his face read serious, and angered. "To go openly and talk about Kira – especially to someone who may or not be Kira! That could be heavily troublesome if people start questioning her about it!"

Light found it funny that L's voice was composed of worry in the mist of all that bubbling anger. L was worried about one girl, one measly insignificant girl. People were expandable, but to L, oh no to L one life was the end of the world! Light wanted to roll his eyes. L was a joke.

"If it makes you happy I apologize, I wasn't thinking at the time. I guess I let my emotions get in the way after she hit me. My ego was bruised, so sorry." Light replied, finally lifting up his hands to shrug, and with both eyes open gave L the sincerest form of apology he could muster up. L's glare did not weaken; they stayed as sharp as ever almost like a blade was held straight at Light's throat ready to cut open if he made one more wrong move. Light laughed, "You know you almost sound like you care for her. Is she your sudden love interest?"

He expected to see L waver but there was nothing, no emotion, no hints of anything that Light could attack on. L had once again managed to dodge a bullet from Light and this did not make him pleased at all.

"It's not that I like her," L stated firmly, "If, by chance, _**IF**_ Amane-san really is Kira than she would have killed you on the spot."

Light was surprised to hear L was actually considering the girl to be Kira. Light smirked, and unknowingly he fell into L's trap who wanted to see Light's reaction if he had mentioned believing that she was Kira. The sudden way Light's shoulder's dropped and the calmer tone as if stress was lifted off his shoulders – L was very observant and his reasoning for Kira on Light was rising. "Light-kun—"

"Yeah?" Light asked with a smile.

"Your suspicion of being Kira has just risen to 25 percent." Light's smile immediately fell, and he had a hard time holding back his yell as he complained to L what the hell he meant by that?

"Gah Ryuzaki your so hard to stand being with!" Light said out loud not caring about the idiotic detective staring at him. "And you wonder why you have no friends!" L expression quickly turned to a frowning child-like feature.

"Surely you don't mean that Light-kun."

"Shut up Ryuzaki, I can't think." Light said, holding his head and rubbing it in circular motions. L only frowned besides him that was until something entered his mind.

_**L … Help me!**_

"Misa…?" L breathed out, and luckily Light continued to rub his head unaware of L's words because he already proceeded to block him out after issuing that he was Kira yet again for maybe the 100th time. L quickly lifted his head and turned to scan outside the windows in hopes to find Misa but only the pitter patter of rain above the roof of the care met his ears.

It bugged him because she sounded like she was scared, a similar voice he heard as he was saving her. He could picture that tear stained face, calling for him and here he was unable to protect. Unable to be there for her. She needed him and he couldn't take her hand. It hurt – and deep within his mind he would utter so many confident words at times but this time it was different because this time….He was sorry and it made him wonder just who L was because certainly it wasn't him at this point. He could only pray that she was safe but the boundaries of life and death couldn't agree with him because it was now that her life was told would end.

OOO

_**Jealous, what are you doing?**_

_Watching her –_

**Annoyed**

_**Again, you know that it is impossible for a human to love a monster.**_

_She is going to die._

**A peaked interest**

_**Hum?**_

_I want to save her, because I love her._

**Curious**

_**Love her?**_

_Protect her for me Rem, promise me. _

**Long breaking sigh**

_**I will try.**_

With a stroke of a pen, the figure known as Rem watched fate unravel and suddenly change. Her one and only companion vanished in a brink of dust.

_Thank you… Thank you… _

**A silent farewell**

OOO

Thank you for the reviews. I laughed at some of them, it was funny! I didn't even catch the humor, when I wrote it; I was just trying to make it good! I hope that you guys will keep reading! I want to keep writing!


	4. The Entwined

This chapter was really hard to write for some reason…I don't even know if I like it or dislike it but at least it will help me move forward.

I feel like a criminal posting over Rewrite. Kat's story is way awesome, I wish I can keep hers first on the list. I really do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 4: The Entwined**

It was like a living nightmare…

There wasn't anyone around, just her, and her ability to run through puddles with a splash followed by a number of gasps as she continued to press forward in fear in what seemed to be a maze. Misa already ditched her book bag, it was too much weight on her back and she already had tripped a number of times. No one gave her outstretched hands with every fall. Misa would have to just get up on her own from the murky waters with droplets dripping from her bangs into her eyes. She would glance back every once in awhile thinking she would have lost her attacker by now or maybe he happened to have given up on her but she could see his figure from a distant hill still approaching. Still coming after her…

Her eyes would widen in horror and slight disbelief but realized it could be the sidewalk that made it so easy to find her again. She had to hide, as she scrambled again and fled onwards until she found an ally. It was dark, dim, and dangerous, a perfect hiding spot. At least that's what she thought until she reached a dead end and Misa spun around to hear audio gasps from her stalker. His laughter grew but it was silenced by the rain and the booming thunder.

He muttered some words but they continued to fall under deaf ears as she stood rigid against the wall staring wide eyed with tears pricking towards this man, this monster. Lightning flashed, allowing her to witness her attacker's identity but that did her no good. It only built suspension as he raised his knife up into the air, a crackling roar in the distant clouds as well as the flashing lightning.

A hand flew to her chest, eyes closing in defeat as she pictured the one person she wished to see more than anything.

L…

OOO

_She was young, naïve, and never expected anything to step into her life. "It only happens to other people and not to me." Yet when she came home her parents were cowering in the corner. They tried to warn her but their voices were muffled by their bandages and their movements crippled by their bonds tied against both hands and legs._

_Misa called out to them, not thinking if there were others around and immediately rushed to her parent's side. She had never anticipated that sharp sting from behind her head as she stumbled forward almost collapsing on top of her parents but that wrenching pull jerked her body back by her blonde hair sending her across the floor. _

_Her parents echoed her name from behind their bandages and Misa could hear the sound of thumping against the floor or maybe that was her head. Her eyes slid open to see red sticky substance gliding against the living room floorboards and despite the ache – Misa continued to shift her body back up just a bit to survey her parents conditions. _

_The shine from the knife was evident, it made her panic in an instant when she concluded he would use it on her parents and she would have to watch as their blood splatter against the walls. Misa tried her best to get up but the amount of dizziness kicked in and she landed on her knees before landing face first onto the floor. It spared some time it seemed as this person checked to see if she was awake by kicking her in the side but Misa held it in, biting down on her lip tasting metallic and keeping her eyes closed to keep her consciousness hidden from this person's sight. _

_They shrugged her off so simply and Misa remembered she moved her head just a bit, just to see as once again this criminal raises his weapon. With a shaky hand she reached out and with a small part of lips prepared to summon out a scream but her plans were foiled in an instant._

_Misa couldn't even recall hearing the door to her house open, only the blur that passed by ahead of her and then in a mere blink she managed to watch as the criminal's weapon was kicked aside before they too received a delivering swift kicking blow to the face rendering this criminal to nothing._

_Her hand continued to be outstretched but she wasn't reaching out to the person who had threatened her parents but to this figure. Her hand twitched and her mouth gapped slightly but there was no sound just an invisible barrier that kept her from touching this person. This person she would learn to be L…_

_Misa felt a wetness sliding down her cheeks and realized she was crying as the world continued to shift in her gaze almost spiraling. Her hand fell and her conscious collapsed letting her world fade into darkness for a few minutes._

_When she awoke, her body was burning with warmth it spread over her like a blanket and protected her from the cold air that whipped about outside her house. There were sirens and the sounds of people crying out for attention to her parents that sounded a little shaken from the ordeal but all and all fine which made her smile. _

_She let herself awaken then to see a person with jet black hair carrying her to safety. He looked so serious, and yet she could tell hidden behind those dark circles there was a certain worry that he was not fast enough but she couldn't feel happier. More tears fell but this time out of joy because she was saved by one of god's angels hidden away inside a human shell and all that was left was to thank him. _

_The words did not come easy but they did in two small breaths._

"_Thank you…Sir."_

"_L." She didn't flinch at all to the sudden sharp tone that corrected her because the only thing that processed in his mind at that moment was just how hot he sounded. The thought alone made the temperature in her cheeks rise and she could feel the sizzle of heat over the bridge of her nose. Just one word and her body was already reacting to him, wanting his comfort, needing him by her side forever with each skipped beat, and with each passing second. It made her giggle despite the huge throbbing pain searing through her head._

"_L…"She managed to breathe out with a humorous tone laced in her words. He glanced down at her in an instant awaiting her call and refusing to talk to anyone as she spoke. She curled up in his arms, pressing her head to his chest and felt him stiffen uncomfortably. Misa felt sly then, a smirk crossing her lips as she knew then the truth of why she reacted so much to him. It was because she had found her so called, 'Fated one,' that her mother would always tell her about. "L…I think…" It was more like she knew but she wouldn't ever say that out loud. "I love you..." She finished with a soft smile and awaited his reaction with a deep inhale. _

_He only smiled down at her and that was enough for her to want to latch onto him refusing to let him out of her sight because she didn't want to lose him or that smile. She wanted to be with him forever, if he allowed her but he tried to make her let go while placing her down on a cot set up in the ambulance car. She wouldn't release him, and it pained her more that he wanted to let go of her than the fact that her head continued to thump away in displeasure at her actions. _

"_Misa," She gasped slightly at the sound of how her name rolled off her tongue, she didn't know how he learned it but she wanted him to keep saying it however that was not the case. "I have to go now." Once she heard that her body froze up in fear and she let her grip loosen and hand fall back to her side. She whimpered when the cold invisible hands once again wrapped around her neck suffocating her demanding that she go to sleep now or die in consequence but she continued to protest with small cries._

_**Don't leave, don't go, stay here with me. **__Her mind begged, but he turned his back on her preparing to disappear in front her like as if it had been nothing more than a dream. Her eyes widen, fear bubbling inside her when the invisible wall once again rose and those invisible hands grasped her shoulders trying to pull her down. Tears threatened to fall, and one did rolling down her cheek to the floor below but that was after the barrier cracked as it felt something warm spread over her and it brushed lightly against her head._

_Misa blinked away the tears, trying to take in the scene of warm lips pressed to her head as if telling her to be calm. The throbbing pain seemed to stop in an instant as if he had become a sort of placebo effect on her mind and she was rendered for the moment, speechless. He pulled away and chuckled, __"Don't worry, I have a feeling that you'll be fine because you look like a strong woman and I can say just by looking at you that I want to love you too."_

_The pain was completely gone by then and satisfied by this answer she allowed herself to sink back finally with a smile. Perhaps they would be separated but she would do everything in her power to find him again because that's how much she loved him. She gave a silent promise and willed her body to listen that she would always want to find him again no matter what._

"_Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome…" She heard him reply and then expecting to hear the sound of his movements fade off but instead she received something much better. It was so warm, his hand that now cupped her cheek, and she did not want to open her eyes, ready to fall asleep to such a wonderful dream especially when she too received an unexpected kiss. "Goodbye Misa." She was smiling blissfully by now, and heat steamed out from her as she couldn't hold back the girlish giggle before snuggling into her bed ready to sleep._

"_So long L…"_

_**I hope to see you again soon…**_

_The sound of the ambulance door closing was the last thing her mind could remember before it completely fast forwarded onto a different timeline in another obstacle in her life. Just the sound of the door still haunted her…_

_SLAM!_

OOO

Misa jerked out of the dream, and eyes opened to see the man still standing over her however the shine of the knife now reflected on the ground. Her eyes focused on the man and he was now gripping, grasping, and even tugging at his heart painfully while blood sputtered from his lips freely. Misa tried to take a step back but her heel made contact with the wall once again. She wasn't prepared for what happened next for him to collapse on top of her, making her knees buckle down from such a weight and her falling on her rear with this man now unconscious on top of her.

She freaked out, shoving him off watching him roll off like dead weight, with his eyes wide unmoving staring into the darkened skies. Misa swallowed roughly, breathing deeply as she surveyed this man who continued to stay still in that position as rain fell down at him from the heavens above. With a sudden sense of bravery, her right hand outstretched, and she reached out for his neck, looking for a pulse exactly like her father taught her, but found none. He was as good as dead, Misa swallowed again pulling her hand away in fear that the corpse might reanimate from its slumber and reach out to grab her out of vengeance.

Misa hugged her legs to her chest in wonder what had happened, she was too afraid to leave and too shocked to move though in the midst of that fear her eyes caught something black, in fact it appeared to be a book. She hadn't remembered seeing one on the ground, and figured the man dropped it so out of curiosity she crawled over to it and picked it up. The second she did, she could feel dread wrap around her body causing her to shiver unconsciously but she quickly recovered reading the cover page out loud.

"Death Note…?" Misa questioned, thunder crackled behind her and she was a bit shocked as she witnessed the rain didn't at all come in contact with the book as it avoided touching it completely. A hand fell on her shoulder and Misa pressed the book to her chest in alarm as if thinking the man had gotten back up. With a slow turn of her head she faced this person whom now was identified as something beyond that or anything she had ever seen before. Lightning flashed overhead and Misa's eyes widened as an overwhelming horror spread throughout her veins. At this point Misa could only do one thing, and that was to scream.

OOO

They arrived to the task force building as scheduled and Light had immediately went to greet his father to discuss his "findings" on the Kira case. L padded along the hallway searching for his oh so favorite catering tray filled with precious goodies while ignoring the ever persistent Matsuda on his heel asking how his day of school went again. L paused, shifted his glaze on Matsuda blankly curious of why he was always wondering how L fared at school until Matsuda would ask him if he had found his beloved yet. L's cheeks would heat up at the reminder how Matsuda had pried and pried into his relationship affairs until finally L had slipped out he had been separated from the only woman he loved. After that day, although he had promised to keep it an utter secret, Matsuda consistently followed L around poking and prodding into his life. L regretted not keeping to himself that day.

"Let him be Matsuda." A firm voice commanded, and the two turned their head to see Amane Mitsu standing ahead in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Matsuda shrank away because Mitsu tended to be the bully of the bunch and wasn't afraid to deliver a hard hit to the head whenever they pissed off L. They didn't know the reason for Mitsu's anger when it came to someone bugging L just out of fun. It was almost like he was trying to protect L like L was his own son. It was admirable for him to do it, but L found it slightly annoying since he already had a "father figure."

Mitsu smirked at his abilities once again to save L from the torture that might have befallen him and decided to let L have his peace preparing to pass by him silently but that plan was intervened at L's next words.

"I bumped into your daughter today." The fog seemed to build up in an instant in Mitsu's glasses as he became stiff and silently cursed on how already on the first day of class that the two knuckleheads managed to bump into each other. Mitsu had been anticipated this conversation but didn't expect it to be so early, he even gripped at his collar trying to make it easier to breath. Although there wasn't a hint of annoyance or anger, Mitsu knew, L was furious but he would keep that to himself and try to dodge that deadly bullet.

"Are you angry?" Mitsu asked, as he adjusted his thin glasses behind his ear, hidden away under his brown locks. There was a long pause between them, and Mitsu turned back around to face L's back.

"Yes," Mitsu swallowed heavily at this but luckily he managed to survive through the storm, "But I must say I am relieved to see she is in good health still."

Mitsu gave a relieved sigh, taking off his glasses and rubbing them clean with his shirt. He resembled an older version of Light but that image faded as soon as the glasses were placed back on again.

"Well we do try our best to raise her and-"

"Don't try – _**do**_ your best." L cut off darkly and Mitsu, normally able to keep his serious expression up to guard against such attacks – it quickly fell in surrender to those darkened orbs. And the worst part was he thought his wife was the only one that could ever make him sweat but apparently that wasn't the case.

To think his little girl planned to be with this man, it made him wept at the odd situations that would come soon during their family meetings. L would be propped up in his chair in his oh so strange way of sitting and Misa would be clinging to his arm giggling innocently as she he fed her fattening cake. Such a horrid image, but he had to respect his daughter's wishes or that shadowy figure would appear behind him, knuckles cracking, and telling him to sleep on the couch once again suspending him from sex forever more. Such a painful fate his wife placed upon him.

"O-of course." Mitsu replied, and L seemed satisfied, thank goodness, because Mitsu was ready to become a Matsuda and flee for his very life.

"What are you two talking about so secretly, another father son moment I suppose?" Shuichi Aizawa joked as he came down the hallway holding a bottle of water. L groaned, and Mitsu managed to put back on his mask of stone over the situation.

"Hardly…" L replied flatly, and Aizawa laughed at the scene unfolding around him. He had caught the two of them in one of those secret conversations again. It was a game that the other task force members held to poke and prod into L's life to see if they could ever catch him off guard and this time it was a success. The light flushes on L's cheeks were noticed very clearly on L's pale skin color.

The three of them made their way into the kitchen, Mitsu staring down at the ground slightly embarrassed and L up front just wanted a taste of a good natural sweet that Watari prepared. Aizawa finally let the two off, he had been explaining what he had found out about Kira thinking he had found a hit but it turned into a dead end. L said not to worry though because he would come up with a plan to lure Kira out soon as he just needed a few more evidence to help him pinpoint Kira's killing pattern.

The tray of sweets was simply wonderful just as L predicted. The cakes were lined and perfected with dozens of designs from cherry toppings to sprinkled brownies with a whipped cream topping. Below them in another section were cupcakes to lollipops and other assortments like strawberries. However the top of the tray caught his attention the most since it was a simple cup of tea await for him to taste. He reached out for it and picked it up with his right hand and began sipping it as his left grabbed hold of the nearest delectable.

The other task force members, Hirokazu Ukita, and Kanzo Mogi watched L out of curiosity as it had become a mantra to watch L eat because it not only was slightly disturbing but it was also impressive on how one boy managed to swallow one entire cake with one bite. They thought it was the fact that they had blinked that they might have missed L chew but every time that theory was proved wrong as once again L opened his mouth and placed cake in his mouth to be swallowed whole. It just wasn't natural.

Aizawa settled down next to Ukita chuckling patting his back, before opening his bottle of water and drinking its contents down. Ukita only raised a brow, but he said nothing feeling deprived since L had a no smoking policy inside the building. Besides him Mogi continued to stare blankly at L in his usual silence, still baffled at L. Mitsu on the other hand was sweat dropping at the way L processed his food. It was simply unnatural and he silently begged if Misa and L did get together she would teach him some proper manners.

Luckily for the silent investigation team, some of their other team mates finally stumbled in. One was being the straight forward Light Yagami, and besides him their leader or chief, Soichiro Yagami also known as Light's supporting father. Each task force member said a proper or saluting hello to the chief as they entered and quickly became silent at the expression their chief gave them. Light was also frowning as he nudged his father lightly and whispered some words under his breath. Soichiro nodded, and slammed his hand on the table demanding attention. L had managed to pick up his tea before that slam luckily and was now sipping the contents while staring intently at Chief Yagami.

"Mitsu, I would like to speak to you." Mitsu lifted his head, in wonder, the chief hardly spoke to him so directly and he could already sense this wave of fury crashing down on him. "Privately." The other task force members expect for Light and L cringed, knowing well that Mitsu was in deep trouble.

Mitsu nodded slowly, getting up but was halted by the sound of L's tea cup also slamming against the table. It was just as deadly and perhaps even more than any other person in the room.

"If I remember correctly we are a team, so we discuss things with each other with no secrets." L said softly and the others silently criticized his words in their minds. "Or did we suddenly become a two manned team?" Soichiro shook his head, realizing L was correct but this topic was bothersome to address in front of the others but so be it.

"Mitsu, your daughter ran into Light earlier today…" Mitsu's glasses tilted at hearing this, not only was meeting L a shock to hear but Light as well. He was regretting his decision to move Misa to L's school now.

"O-oh I'm sure you two became good friends right Light?" Mitsu questioned with a plastered smile but it quickly faded at Light's sentence.

"Oh yeah, she totally slapped me but sure were all friends here right?" The venomous sarcasm made everyone wince and no one wanted to be in Mitsu's shoes. L found the whole situation rather childish wondering what was the point Light had to bring up by telling his father about Misa's actions. Each task member awaited Mitsu to freak out but he sighed, flopping back into his seat, raising his left hand to his face and sighed.

"I should have known we couldn't keep her sanity under wraps." He muttered but everyone heard it even L, who froze up at his words.

_Insanity? Misa? Did that mean that Light was correct? _

L shook his head and continued to sip his tea, he was almost positive Mitsu was referring to Misa's obsessive behavior in trying to locate him but then again he had no idea just how far she had gone with it.

"So you finally admit your daughter is Kira after all this time."

Mitsu blinked in shock at Light's words, at first they hadn't even registered in his brain.

His daughter equals Kira? It hadn't made any sense. No, his daughter might have issues but she was no killer especially when she envied L so much. She wouldn't kill anyone ever.

"W-what..?"

"You heard me Amane, spit it out already, you just admitted plainly that your daughter is insane." Light assaulted on and Mitsu shook his head.

"No, you have got it wrong. My daughter is _**not**_Kira." Mitsu took a good look at Light who was smirking and Mitsu remembered how much he hated his chief's son for being such a sneaky little bastard. "Besides I was speaking of her insanity of her love-sick being over one of her idols not a sort of insanity that kills…So do me a favor and stop using my daughter as your scapegoat _**Kira.**_"

Light growled, clenching his fists, screaming to Mitsu how he wasn't Kira and Mitsu only bickered back that he was a coward for thinking his pure, sweet, and innocent little angel could commit such horrid deeds. The two continued to fight with words, not fists and the noise itself was making it hard for L to concentrate. L was clearly irritated by this point and wondered how he could make them stop but it looked like he wouldn't have to figure that out because Mitsu decided to get him involved in their little quarrel. "L knows more than anyone that Misa isn't Kira, right L?"

All eyes were on him and L just stared back, blank, but clearly annoyed at Mitsu more than ever before. He clearly stated he wanted no one to know about Misa and him being close and yet here he was asked to defend her. Although he wanted to tell Light off that wasn't the way L worked. L kept to himself and only himself.

"I can't tell you that for certain." L replied smoothly, "At the evidence at the library on how she was looking up information on how to find me and snapped at Light-kun so harshly I can only conclude that she might as well be an accomplice or possibly as Light-kun states, Kira, herself."

"No way…"Aizawa muttered, raising his hand to ruffle through his afro. That was probably the worst thing L could have ever said to Mitsu at that point. For a father to hear that even the world's greatest detective even doubted their daughter's innocents was a true crime. He would know being a father himself. It would truly be mind blowing.

And just like Aizawa said Mitsu stood solid unsure of what to say. His eyes were filled in disbelief because he knew L understood Misa was probably his number one fan and he too was a fan of hers, it was clear in the day but now, now L sat there coolly and tarnished her reputation by stating her thought of her to be Kira? It not only shocked him but it also made him shake in fury, Mogi and Ukita quickly stood up from their seats with an order from Soichiro and held Mitsu back from possibly harming L.

"Let him go." L spoke, making the two men stare at him like he had lost his mind. "Mitsu won't harm me, not unless he wants to put in a worse word in for his daughter." They nodded, and released Mitsu letting him slump back into his chain placing his head in his palms to try to regain his self control.

L stood up, preparing to give Light a few words but the sound of the kitchen door flying open with a slam, made everyone halt. There breathless in the hallway was Touta Matsuda, the known clumsy member of the group with a frightening expression on his face.

"Kira has appeared again!" Matsuda yelled, and L eyes immediately flew to Light. If Kira really did make a move did that mean Light was innocent? He was here with them all along there was no chance for him to go out and kill someone. However something was off, Light looked more troubled than shocked at the news.

"You must be mistaken." Light spoke out, "There's no way that Kira could have made an attack this time around." L continued to stare at Light suspiciously as he chatted calmly with a distressed Matsuda. For all they knew Kira could attack whenever unless perhaps the reason why Light looked so troubled was the simple fact that he was Kira.

"But Kira did! It's all over the news and get this not only did Kira kill someone with a heart attack but Kira also saved a woman from being stabbed to death!"

"Kira saved a woman?" Aizawa asked, "Could it be a love interest?"

With this new piece of information they could possibly track down Kira a lot easier now. It was a relief to Mitsu's ears as his daughter would no longer be bothered by such hateful lies.

"I don't think so." Matsuda laughed at the thought, there was no way that Kira could be interested in such a young woman unless perhaps they were the same age but that couldn't be possible.

"Matsuda," Everyone glanced to L who looked positively annoyed by the interruption. He didn't need to hear this, it was clear to him that Kira was besides him but he suppose he would humor the guy. "Who is the woman that Kira saved?"

"Oh, well you're not going to believe this but she's actually Mitsu's daughter, Amane Misa, to be exact."

Silence filled the air and no one dared to speak, except for one individual, it appeared to him that the gods favored him at last and he could now strike forward in victory.

"I knew it." Light stated, "I knew she was Kira." Matsuda's mouth hung open at the thought his eyes shifted to L, and was shocked to see L actually frightened by the news.

"L..?" Matsuda called to the detective youth which snapped out of his daze before anyone else could see him in a weakened face.

"Matsuda take me to see that news report right away." Matsuda gave a quick nod, and headed down the halls with L following behind along with the others and leaving Light alone in the room to possibly think about the turn of events.

Everything was working out so perfectly and soon he would have L off his case long enough so that he could snoop around and figure out L's real name so he may end L's life once and for all. Yes, it was a perfect plan but one thing did bother him. If he had his Death Note all this time under his shirt, then who the hell killed that man, surely there couldn't be another death note lying around, could there? He would have to speak to Ryuk about this at once. This did not bold well for him in the least bit. There was only one god in the world and that was him.

OOO

Her mouth was covered in a second, and she was pushed roughly against the wall but what looked to be a monster. Just when she thought she had got out of a life or death situation too. It was strange though because she had never come in contact with this being before and it already knew her name.

"_**Hush**_ Misa, I promise no harm will come to you." Misa was skeptical, could you blame her for being slammed against the wall by something looking entirely skeletal, with long, spinal cord-like arms, and bone-like skin? The monster sighed, almost seeming human in its way as it muttered something indecent about humans being troublesome fools. "I will release you now, but if you scream, I will have to cover your mouth once again. Do you understand?" Misa bit the bottom of her lip, but nodded and slowly the creature released her allowing Misa to speak once more. Misa just stared, she expected the demon just to end her life than and there but no blow came rather the creature continued to observe her as well.

"Aren't you going to kill Misa?" Misa asked breaking the silence and the creature appeared confused a bit by her third person speech but then shook its head soon after.

"I promised Jealous I would care for you." A question mark appeared on Misa's head, and the creature wondered if all humans were this slow. "You are holding Jealous's Death Note as he protected you just moments ago by killing that," The creature paused, and pointed over to the fallen attacker lying dead a few feet away, "Pathetic human."

"Is that Kira's name?" Misa wondered because there was no doubt in her mind that this was Kira's doing. These were his methods of killing someone through a heart attack, and she really didn't understand why he had saved her but she guessed that she should at least thank him…After all…Now she could tell L who he was!

"What are you talking about? Who is this "Kira" you speak of?" Before Misa could reply she began hearing voices, loud ones, and they were getting closer. The demon ripped the book from her hands and informed her that they would speak again about this Kira manner again but until then she mustn't speak a word of what happened between them. Misa shrugged, it wasn't like anyone was going to believe her anyways.

"Goodbye…Demon?" Misa whispered unsure of what just happened but strangely knew she could trust this being's words. She could hear the demons reply as well, it was cold and demanding but in a way it was also relieving to know that she could call this thing something other than demon or monster in fact she could call it, Rem.

Once Rem had opened its long wings and disappeared into the darkened clouds overhead, Misa soon found herself being discovered by a woman. The woman greeted her, telling her that she saw her running and called for help but didn't think she would make it on time, but luckily she did. Misa was going to correct her and tell her she was too late but decided not to and explained that she was being followed by a man. She told the woman he collapsed suddenly of a heart attack and she also told this woman that it was Kira who saved her.

The woman looked shocked by her words, and wondered if Misa was lying but there was no blood on the blade and no sign of strangulation on the body so she had no choice but to believe Misa until the officials arrived. When they did a number of officials questioned her like she was a movie star. People swarmed the area like bees to honey and they all wanted to see the girl who was saved by Kira.

Many asked her awkward questions like if Kira and her were in a relationship. Others wondered if she had actually seen Kira. Cameras flashed under the many umbrellas and microphones prepared to strike out once the rain had cleared. Misa didn't know what to say she was only glad they had provided her with a warm towel and an umbrella while the paramedics wheeled the body away under a white blanket.

Though she knew she couldn't leave it off there, and not say anything. Her classmates and even the school filled with students would surely know of this incident soon and they would probably begin to fear her afterwards so Misa finally stood tall addressing the public around. They eagerly zoomed in on her and had her face open to all of the media on large screens around the city's walls.

"Kira saved Misa this is true. Misa realizes that she probably owes her life to Kira now but she will say this much….Misa is already taken." The media all seemed to gap at her answer. Did she really just tell Kira that she wasn't single, of all the things she could have said or addressed the girl states her marital status.

Pleased with her answer, and slightly flustered knowing somewhere L might be listening in or even watching her movements. She was almost tempted to blow a kiss into the camera, somehow having a faint feeling inside of her wanting to keep the camera forever glued to her, but decided against it and allowed the police to escort her inside their car to take her home.

Misa kept to herself most of the ride home, but as she glanced out the window she could see a winged figure close behind holding a black book within its grasp and Misa could only smile in greeting to this new makeshift companion.

_Hello Rem. _

OOO

L sat propped in his office chair in his unique way of sitting leaning closely to the screen almost blocking the view from the others with his head as he continued to watch the camera flicker from the body to Misa's elegant yet terrified expression hidden behind a cheeky smile. Her body was wrapped around a blue towel and she hugged it close to shield her shivering body while her hair, damp, swayed close to her cheeks curled and losing its blondish color for the moment into a dead brown.

He couldn't believe it, to hear that his rival had saved her. He had always wanted to protect her and be by her side always but now he could almost picture behind Misa stood Kira – or Light rather, standing behind Misa while grabbing her shoulder and staring back at L through the lenses with a grand smirk. It sickened him, and he lifted his thumb nibbling on it as he continued to curse about not being there by her side silently.

The worst part of it was there was _something_ off about her. If she were any normal girl that survived a near death experience she would be shaking quite literary in her boots. He expected her to whine about needing him to be with her but she did not. Instead she delivered a very short quick message to Kira.

One which L noticed that Light looked full attention too as he entered the room. However the message also made him, L, baffled beyond belief. She was taken…?

For some reason Light began laughing at her words as it seemed Light understood what she meant but he, he was stumped and it bugged the living hell out of him. The other members whistled and joked about women and he could only get to see Misa's pink flush across her cheeks as she entered the car.

"So L what do you think about that?" Mitsu asked full of a renewed pride seeing that his daughter publicly just insulted Kira for the sake of L. L wheeled his chair around to face the group looking rather annoyed.

"Congratulations on your daughter finding a boyfriend…He is a _**very**_ lucky man… Now can we get back to more serious business? Oh I know how about finding **KIRA **_**hmm**_?" The task force members winched at his tone. Why did L suddenly sound so worked up?

Light and Mitsu both smacked their foreheads at L's jealousy. Did he seriously not realize she was talking about wanting to be his? Light couldn't wait to see the horror on Misa face when she discovered her adored L was Ryuzaki and Mitsu began to really doubt L's intelligence in relational affairs.

"But why when we already know who Kira is?" Light spoke up, "It's obviously a lie, I'm sure her over protective daddy dearest wouldn't let her ever date anyone so it's clear that Misa is covering her tracks." Light heard a growl behind him.

"And how many times do I have to get it through your thick skull that my daughter is not Kira!"

"And I'm telling you that she_ is_ Kira!"Light retorted and another fight broke loose between them in another verbal contest of which could come up with the better insult.

L turned his attention back on the screen where the news reporters continued to flash Misa face on the screen with the same millions of questions running through his head. Misa admired him right? She clearly showed some possessiveness when it came to him in the library so there was a large chance that she was still single or was that just his brain making him want to believe that? L clenched his hand, the thought of Misa being with anyone other than him made it difficult to think. He needed sweets, lots of sweets to help him think again. Apparently one cake wasn't enough to satisfy his energy today.

Watari came in as scheduled shortly after, he dodged the chaotic battle and yells and wheeled the precious tray to L happily. L went to reach for a sugar cube and prepared to eat it but when he tried to swallow it, he choked and had to spit it out. It tasted horrible, and L shook off the small mistake and sampled another item but it too tasted just as bad. His heart ached heavily against his chest. Could it be, the thought of Misa having a boyfriend ruined ability to enjoy sweets? Was that possible?

"_**Mitsu**_!" It was sharp demanding and silenced that entire racket caused between those two task force members. Mitsu dropped his grasp on Light's shirt, and gave a quick glance to L. He almost shed a tear in fear on how pissed off L appeared. "Take me to see your daughter at once I demand to see her as L." Everyone's mouths seemed to drop at those words and two words echoed in their minds.

"As L??"

OOO

End for now – I put anon reviews active so people could do what they wanted. Sorry for taking it off in the first place! Thanks for all the help!


	5. The New and The Old

**Hi Hi ! **

**Sorry for the late post! **

**About your questions, I'm not good at drawing, and I don't know how to post videos, I'm sorry! I don't know the anime either but I'll try to watch them and read your story since you took time out to see mine! It's the least I could do so Thank you! **

**Thanks for the reviews - hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 5: The New and The Old**

Light had never expected things to be working in his favor so quickly but that didn't stop him from grinning as soon as L made his announcement of needing to speak with Mitsu's daughter. This meant Light had managed to get L to once again fall into his trap. He honestly didn't think it was possible so soon but the look on L's face clarified Light's suspicions. L was extremely close to Misa with reasons Light had learned from Misa's earlier confession of how he saved her parents. He cared for the girl a great deal as the stress was obviously hidden under those dark lines below his eyes.

He originally wanted to use Misa to just get L off his case so he could figure out L's identify with him distracted by the development of a newer Kira but plans change and already a scheme had been formulating ever since he questioned the death of the man who tried to kill Misa. He knew already just by simple studies of how she reacted that Misa must have obtained a notebook. She could be an asset to him. All he had to do was twist the girls mind and he knew just how to do it too especially with L opening doors for him. With a grin his eyes darted to the crowd now surrounding L now telling him that he was out of his mind. All that was left for Light to do was play his part in this little theater.

"L they're right you know!" Light suddenly cried out, throwing out his hands gaining the attention of the investigation team. "Have you gone insane? Don't you realize if Misa is Kira she could kill you? None of us want that to happen! You are important to this investigation after all! Stop doing reckless things and think things through, honestly sometimes I just don't get you!" Light brushed a hand through his hair and let out an aggravated sigh.

L let out a small hum, the tense expression he held softened just a bit and he pushed the cart away gently feeling somewhat ashamed. He let his emotions get the best of him but even then he couldn't put the thought of Misa with another behind him. Besides apart of him just wanted to make sure she was really okay. He honestly hated seeing her like that with that fake smile it just didn't suit her at all.

L glanced at Light briefly watching the boy complain like a parent when their child does something reckless. Perhaps he was wrong about Light being Kira after all it did look as if Light genuinely cared about his well being…However if that was the case then what if Misa really was Kira? _**IF**_ she was Kira then he _**had**_ to go see her just to convince her to stop. After all he couldn't exactly have a relationship with his greatest enemy could he? L groaned inwardly at the thought. "I know this must be hard on you to have to go so far, but L there is a much easier way to go on about this."

"Light what are you planning?" Soichiro asked his son knowing that Light had an idea devised. Light gave his father a swift smirk, and Matsuda began to egg Light on as if eager to hear the details.

"Another method to get my daughter blamed for his actions I bet." Mitsu grumbled and Ukita shushed Mitsu saying to quit it already because they were a team. Mitsu only rolled his eyes before looking away with his arms crossed. Aizawa laughed a bit, raising a hand behind his head in doing so but slowed it to a stop as he watched L turn around and take a seat in his chair in his unusual way of "thinking" out situations.

"Well I personally don't want to see L in danger but if L really wants to see Misa I think its fine."

Silence filled the atmosphere as each task force member tried to figure Light's phrasing out. It confused them because didn't he just explode a few minutes ago about not wanting L to do such things?

"Why the sudden change in interpretation?" Soichiro asked his boy, and Light tilted his head innocently to come across as puzzled as well.

"What do you mean…?"Light asked, scratching the side of his cheek.

"Light you just said a few moments ago you were against L's idea of seeing Misa." Matsuda explained, and Light nodded.

"I know I am."

More silence.

"Then why did you just say that you…." Matsuda's words fell short, dropping his right hand back to his side because by now he was utterly lost now. Light usually did this to them. To leave them lost in the blue until L would directly fill them in with some detail but L did not say a word this time around. L appeared to be waiting for the proper explanation as well.

Light chuckled, to him; the task force was made up of complete idiots. They were like play dough and if Light wanted them to do something at his whim he could easily manipulate them under his control without them knowing. L would probably deny him of that power but already each task force member were complying with the emotion that Light had secretly demanded. It was important to Light that they do so, and it was even more helpful that even Mitsu was co-operating for once.

"I said I was against L from seeing Misa, but that doesn't necessarily mean that L has to go see her."

"You mean a substitution." L replied, finally catching on to Light's plan and Light nodded.

"What a wonderful idea Light!" Matsuda cried out, applauding such a grand idea while Light bowed to his audience in thanks.

"Well he is my son." Soichiro said proudly, and Ukita patted the chief's shoulder with a laugh. However Aizawa was rubbing his chin. While the idea was great that still meant that one of them would have to meet Misa as L then there was still a slight chance that she would kill them as her title of Kira was on the line.

"Wouldn't that make us in danger too though…?" Aizawa asked, and Mitsu huffed loudly.

"My daughter isn't Kira, such nonsense you all speak of! My precious little girl couldn't hurt a fly." Mitsu grumbled, and even said he would talk to his own daughter about it but Light quickly interjected saying he might be working with his daughter and lie. Mitsu clenched his fists and L quickly called his name to make him calm down.

"But who's going to do it?" Mogi asked finally speaking up. Some people flinched forgetting he was there because he tended to stand back in silence. Mogi's eyes shifted between Aizawa, Soichiro, Ukita and Light. He didn't bother looking at Matsuda because he already thought to him as a complete waste of space. Every mission L gave him somehow Matsuda would mess it up with some foolish mistake.

"I volunteer myself." Light said, stepping up to the plate. "I would gladly sacrifice myself for L's well being."

"No." Light pretended to look surprised from the double no's coming from both L and Mitsu. While the others knew it was no shocker that Mitsu disapproved but L? His reasons for that sharp snappy no were unclear. Mitsu too immediately shifted towards L as he had not anticipated L to be on the same wavelength as him.

"No really It's fine L, I don't mind-"

"It's. Not. That." L gritted out angrily, his mind already picturing Light and Misa together. How Light would tell he was Kira and Misa in her clueless but lovely bliss would leap into his arms and thank him with a giant kiss. L's head was practically throbbing and his lip was slightly twitching in disgust.

"Then what is it?" Light challenged with a sly smile and L silently cursed, feeling trapped for some reason.

"She wouldn't recognize you as L."Mitsu spoke up saving L's life from a possible confession. "That's why I have been trying to tell you she's not Kira because my daughter already knows what L looks like! There was a time when L rescued my family from being killed by a burglar…Misa saw L and even got a good look at him when L carried her to the ambulance. So if she was Kira don't you think she would have approached Ryuzaki by now or even would have killed him?"

Light watched as the little followers of L started to slowly but surely admit that Misa must not have a connection to Kira after all. It was all just a huge misunderstanding! Light approved of their actions, yes, to him they were fish slowly about to be reeled in by the giant bait that he had earlier tempted Mitsu to bite when he questioned L.

"Misa _**is**_ Kira." Light stated once more. The others told him to give up on it, what Mitsu said obviously made it clear that she had no relationship to Kira. She was a free agent to them now but Light continued to press the subject. "While your theory would be correct if Misa truly recognized L," Light paused watching as Mitsu pulled on his tie a bit in realization that Light _knew_ Misa didn't remember L in the least bit. "but she doesn't." Light said with a simple shrug. "Isn't that right Ryuzaki?"

L shifted uncomfortably at the reminder. Misa did remember him, a bit, he could tell her mind still needed to adjust to his image more to take it in however when she asked him about it – L brushed it off. The fact that he did so may have made Misa's subconscious to stick his image to the back of her mind and forget about wanting to solve it. Her mind was probably stating that if he had no interest in helping her figure out whom he was then she may as well forget about him all together. It was his entire fault in the end.

"...Yes." L breathed out sadly, the fact Misa was able to stand before him and laugh joyously was nice but the truth hurt more when he came to the conclusion that as long as he continued to push her away she would never be his to hold or his to love. Such a great burden it was to be L. How he hated it, but the advantages were good minded as well. He could not stray for Misa, even if his heart demanded of it. After all he chose this path, no matter how lonesome it would be in the end, he would stay true to his identity as L.

"Then like I clearly stated before Misa is Kira. Her memories of L have subsided and she has obviously turned for the worst. We can only hope that when I address myself as L to her that she won't go berserk and kill me. Maybe if we're lucky and when I remind her how "I" saved her parent's lives, it would give me a chance that she won't kill me allowing me to try to change her ideals."

The group agreed Light's plan was the best choice in methods. Mitsu continued to disapprove not caring if the others were ignoring him by now. His mind just couldn't and wouldn't accept the idea of his daughter clinging to Light. He knew his daughters obsession for L at great lengths and if Misa truly believed he was L he would have to deal with Misa telling him how much she wanted to marry the bastard. Mitsu silently wondered if L too disapproved of this notion as well.

"Do what you wish." L replied, and closed his eyes turning his chair around back to his many cameras and tried his very best to ignore Mitsu and the celebration group behind him.

"Thank you L. I promise I won't let you down. I'll try to get as close to her as possible." Light added sweetly knowing L was boiling in his chair already.

"Please see that you do." L replied smoothly making Light annoyed that he didn't sound mad at Light's attempts to irritate him. Light cursed L's existence silently before moving over to Mitsu asking for his address. Mitsu scowled at the boy completely. It was clear that Mitsu hated complying with Light's wishes but because of the circumstances there was little choice on his behalf.

XXX

When Misa arrived home, as soon as she entered the front door and closed it behind her, without any delay was pulled into a hug by her sobbing mother. Misa stiffened only because her mother always appeared strong and never showed any weakness. Usually when there was a given hint that her mother was going to cry- her father stepped in and pulled her aside letting her weep with her in his arms, shielded away from Misa's eyes.

"Misa_ I_ was so worried." Misa mother cracked slightly and Misa was already speechless at hearing her mother say I for the first time. "I saw you on the news and I heard what happened! Are you okay? Do you want me to make your favorite food?" Misa smiled into her mother's shoulder. She was glad to hear from her mother of all people. She always made Misa laugh or smile whenever she was feeling down. "Anything you want I'll do it because you know that I love you so much!"

"Mom its fine, really, I'm okay now that I'm with you." Misa replied and giggled when her mother squeezed her even tighter.

"I love you so much." Her mother repeated, and pulled away from Misa wiping away her tears with a happy smile. "If anything happened to you, I would have been devastated."

"But you have dad." Misa reminded, and Lisa placed a hand on her daughter's head with a smile.

"That I do but your father is a kill joy sometimes." Lisa said. Misa crossed her arms and imitated her father's voice. The two females laughed and Lisa led her daughter into the dining room to prepare a meal. "Lisa is glad your home Misa." Misa pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Does this mean Misa doesn't have to clean her room ever again?"

"Nice try." Her mother commented while taking out a plate from the cabinet, "but no, Lisa still expects your room to be spotless." Misa rolled her eyes, so much for escaping that one. Even her near death experience couldn't help Misa be break out of her boring household tasks. Her mind groaned and reminded her of Kira after that. Misa glanced down at the table then at her mother's back who was retrieving items from the refrigerator.

"Mom…?"

"Yes Misa?" Lisa asked, continuing her process not looking back at Misa as if in her zone. Misa let her index finger swirl around the surface of the dining table in her thoughts.

"Why do you think Kira saved me?" Misa expected her mother to stop working and freak out or avoid the subject completely but that was hardly the case.

"Maybe he or she has a secret crush on you Misa. After all you are a very sexy woman that takes after her very beautiful mother so naturally any person would go out of their way to save your life." Lisa snickered out as began rolling the materials in the seaweed wrap. Misa felt a bead of sweat roll down her face at the thought of her mother's joke. If that was the case, Misa would be slightly paranoid for the rest of her life.

"Well whoever Kira is, they can't have Misa, because Misa is already taken." Misa once again stated loudly with a large flush of red on her cheeks. Lisa smiled at her daughters words. Still ever so determined to make L hers – Misa had it bad for L and because of that Lisa had a hard time keeping her snickers under control as she sliced the seaweed wrap in half.

"By a certain detective I'm sure." Her mother finished and began washing off her knife under the sink.

"Yes," Misa admitted knowing her mother wouldn't tell a soul. "Misa likes L a whole bunch. Misa just thought it was because she wanted to thank him but I, I can't shake this feeling that there's something more. It's so weird."

"That's love for you." Lisa replied, and hugged her knife to her cheek as she remembered how she bumped into Mitsu for the first time. It was love at first sight.

"I'm not in love!" Misa snapped out in humiliation waking her mother from her girlish fantasy and stopping the drool that would soon drip from her mouth in doing so. "Misa just wants to be really close acquaintances that's all."

"Right of course, really, really good friends, if that's what they call it now a days." Her mother echoed with secret smirk. Luckily Misa didn't catch on to the hidden connotation.

"Misa just wishes he was close by." Misa muttered out sadly, her head bonked the table. Her mother put away the knife and turned to watch her daughter's actions in concern. Oh how she wished she could introduce Misa to L just once. "If L doesn't hurry Misa might want someone else as her friend." Her mother's brow rose up at that.

"Oh what's this? Has Misa fallen for another?" Lisa joked and her daughter's cheeks puffed a bit but Misa quickly recovered from the tease.

"Misa met a really handsome guy, well two but the other one was a prick."

"Misa LANGUAGE!" Her mother cried out, and Misa smiled showing her pearly whites and quickly apologized for forgetting her mother's rules around the house. Any fowl words were a definite no, no, around Misa's mother.

"Anyways," Misa breathed out with a hesitant smile now that her mother had a sharp piercing glare locked onto her, "He had black spiky hair and wore baggy white shirt and blue pants." Misa mother froze up, immediately her mind went to the detective youth but shook it off there was no way Misa had already bumped into L. That was improbable. "He was kind of weird though, really unique, especially the way he sat mind you," By now Lisa was sweating bullets, but her mind kept insisting it was just a coincidence. Many kids sit in awkward positions. "But he was really nice…Misa really likes Ryuzaki."

THUMP.

Misa jumped up startled at the noise to see that her mother had fainted dead away. "EH?!" Misa cried out, and she quickly got up and rushed to her mother's side. She shook her mother asking if she was alright and slowly Lisa stirred. "Mom, mom, are you alright?!" Misa cried out with tears threatening to fall.

"..Yeah." Her mother replied rubbing her head as Misa helped her back on her feet.

"What happened?" Misa asked and Lisa took a good look at her daughter. So Misa already did bump into L, how funny. She could already picture her husband's sour attitude going into complete shock. That would be priceless; she would need to have her camera in hand, readied to snap it as it came.

"Lisa is fine, Lisa just felt a bit dizzy. Perhaps Lisa will take a nap."

"Good idea, I'll finish up the food and you take a break mom – you scared me." Lisa gave a quick sorry to her daughter and then reached out to brush Misa's hair back behind her ears.

"Misa- before I go, I want you to know something." A question mark appeared over Misa's head and Lisa leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead softly. "I wouldn't worry about your boy troubles because L's a lot closer than you think." Misa blinked a couple of times as she watched her mother head out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs. What her mother meant, Misa was unsure of but hearing that L was close by made Misa's hear skip gently against her chest. How she wished it were true…

XXX

After finishing up the sushi her mother made her and properly putting away the dishes, brushing her teeth, and other chores that might make it easier on her mother – Misa headed outside into the for a breath of fresh air. Misa decided to go to the park and when she did she noticed a familiar figure sitting up on top of their swing set.

Rem's gaze met hers but said nothing and Misa knew she had been waiting for Misa to say when it was clear for them to talk. Misa could have easily avoided talking to the creature by leaving and dismissing its presence but curiosity got the best of her. Misa looked around, it was dark, and she couldn't hear anyone nearby. The lamps around the park were the only thing that let Misa see around the area, including Rem.

At first Misa was against the idea of going back out after her experience but now that Rem was nearby she felt somewhat sat and decided to take a seat in swing just below to the right of Rem.

"How did you know I was going to come out here?" Misa asked there could have been millions of places she could have visited.

"Because I have watched you behind Jealous many times. I knew that you come here when you are feeling lost." Misa felt relieved, but at the same time slightly awkward. Just how long was she being watched all these days?

"Misa," Rem quickly called, "Just what is this Kira you were referring Jealous too? I have been wondering It ever since you first mentioned it to me."

"Kira is a person who has been killing off criminals by giving them a heart attack. Everyone is scared of Kira. Even those that cheer Kira on, they too, are also afraid, I just know it because I could see it at school today."

"I see so there is another with a Death Note in this world." Rem replied pulling out the notebook Misa had found earlier. "They must be using this Kira name as a cover up. How disgusting." Misa glanced down at Misa and threw the notebook down and Misa caught it effortlessly. "Jealous is not this Kira you refer him to, he is a Shinigami like I am. He used his notebook to kill the man who tried to attack you thus ending his life."

Misa listened carefully to Rem while reading through the notebook. Her mind was shocked at the rules but she was even more frightened of the power that came with it. The power to take the life of another and now she too had it as well. "In a way, I guess, If that's what you want to call it, you would be a Kira too, had you decided to use Jealous's Death Note to kill as well."

She thought a great deal on the matter. This was the opportunity she could use to get closer to L. She could become a 2nd Kira and be with L but the thought of L hating her was a heartbreaker still. Misa sighed heavily and began to swing back and forth letting the wind gently push against her face each time.

"Misa?" Rem questioned, and finally Misa slid to a stop, and she looked up at Rem with a serious expression that Rem did not think was possible.

"I have decided that," Misa paused biting her lip and taking hold of the Death Note. "That I don't want this. I appreciate Jealous for what he did but I cannot take this. If I do I'm afraid I might lose someone I l-like." Misa cheeks flushed again as she thought of L. "And Misa can't risk that."

Rem was surprised, she had never met or heard of a human that didn't want to take hold of a Death Note and use it. She could see the maturity in Misa that she did not take notice for before and she somewhat felt obligated to protect her even if her answer was no. Maybe from a far, she could do it, just like Jealous.

"Are you sure about this Misa?" Rem asked, "If you are I'll have to erase your memories and then you and I are never to speak again. You will be able to return to your normal life though." Misa's mouth hung open; her memories would have to go away? Sure that wasn't so bad, but Misa really wanted to keep talking to the Shinigami. Even though it was really scary, Misa had to admit that Rem wasn't so bad after a couple of glances. Also wouldn't that mean she wouldn't be protected anymore? Misa would have to walk home alone in such a dark environment.

Fear conquered over her at that moment. Misa held the book close to her chest and decided to tell Rem that she had changed her mind. Maybe she would keep the book for a little bit longer just to repay Jealous's deed of saving her of course but she wouldn't kill anyone. She just couldn't, not when L was against it. She never wanted to be on L's bad side.

"Rem, can we go home now? I'm tired." Misa announced with a fake yawn.

"Yes but stay close." Rem told her and Misa smiled. Rem was already beginning to sound like a concerned parent and this made Misa very happy.

XXX

She had tucked the Death Note under her shirt knowing that if her parents found out about the black book they would freak out. Misa had to keep the Death Note a secret and even hushed Rem who followed close behind her. Rem had told her multiple times not to worry because no one but her could see her unless they touched the book themselves but Misa paid no attention to Rem, her mind was already on panic mode knowing by now her father would be home.

Her father was a cop, he would be suspicious of what happened with that man and her and Misa was sure that she would be answering tons of his interrogational questions. Misa could only pray that he would not discover the Death Note. After all her father was one of the direct links to L and if her dad found out, L would too.

Misa headed up the stairs as quiet as possible, knowing her mom was probably sleeping soundly but also to not alert her father of her presence until it was too late to disturb her. As soon as Misa opened the door to her room she let out a relieved sigh and closed it behind her. She took out her Death Note and tried to think of a place to hide it. Rem suggested in the far corners of her closet because it looked like a perfect spot considering the hurricane inside of it but Misa knew that would be the first spot they would check. She needed somewhere silly, and she found it too. She ignored Rem's protests and hid it in her underwear drawer.

When Misa got changed into her pajamas she heard a knock on her door. It must have been her dad. She swallowed, and opened the door but her eyes widened in shock at the person standing in her doorway. Yagami Light. What? How? Why? Her mind questioned but the way his eyes burned into her made her squirm. Whatever he wanted, it was sure to leave her in a state of shock. Misa didn't know what to say but her mind did that for her.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" Misa asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Is that how you always treat your guests?" Light wondered, and Misa growled.

"I don't know how you got in but get _**out **_now or _**else**_!"

"Is that how you treat the man who saved your parents life? Honestly Misa, I thought you cared." Light said, feigning a hurt tone. Misa took a step back in shock, there was just no way.

"L…?" She breathed out, her heart skipped rapidly against her chest as she watched Light give a thumbs up.

"The one and only." Light replied with a cocky grin. He waited for the squeal of joy but it never came. He looked at Misa, she seemed to have gone into shock or so he thought because the next thing he knew Misa shut her door on his face.

"How stupid do you think I am? I happen to know that L has black hair idiot!" Misa yelled out, crossing her arms as she remembered her flashback.

Light was seething at how this wench kept treating him but he was able to calm himself by telling himself that okay it was a minor setback but he could still get to her.

"Yes your right, the old L did have black hair, but now he's _changed_."Light emphasized and Misa on the other side, glanced to the door in puzzlement.

"Changed?" Misa echoed, and Light grinned at his methods."How so?" Misa questioned, and soon he heard her footsteps come to the door. Just as he predicted Misa opened the door very slowly, wonder now written all over her face. "And what do you mean by "Old L?" Her eyebrows were knit, and her lips lined. Now was the perfect time for him to strike.

"He's changed Misa, he's no longer the L you knew him as." Misa tilted her head in confusion, he wasn't making sense, was this a joke? She didn't find it funny but the way his eyes continued to pierce made her uneasy.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The L, the one that you love so dearly, has become the monster known as Kira."

XXX

End!

For now at least I need to get my math homework done!

Sorry!

Until next time!


	6. The Short Lived Kidnapping

**Hi Hi! Welcome back!**

**Warning: Some cursing on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**Chapter 6: The Short Lived Kidnapping**

"_The L, the one that you love so dearly, has become the monster known as Kira." _

At first Misa let out a small laugh, L is Kira? Not a chance, but the idea of L being Kira slowly began to sink into her mind and it devastated her to even try to think of L in such a standard. A hand fell on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to break this to you now. I know that you care deeply for him and this might be painful for you but I ask that you forget about him."

Light was pleased with Misa's reaction as she was practically shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were watery and she appeared quite ready to cry. He tried to suppress his grin as her bangs dropped down over her eyes. "I'm sorry, but L is K-"

"Shut up!" Misa suddenly exclaimed, her eyes snapped up at him and tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know what your problem is but don't you ever say such terrible lies! Just leave me alone you bastard!" Misa cried out, trying to shut the door but Light placed his hand on the door and his weight overpowered hers. She couldn't possibly slam the door on him with him holding it open.

"If you won't believe me then ask your parents!" Light yelled and watched the girl become stiff. "They know the truth about L, they've known for a long time. Why do you think your father refused to tell you were L was? He didn't want his daughter to know that L had become a murder-"

"Don't say it!" Misa snapped. "I don't want to hear it!" She cried out, putting her hands to her ears to block Light out. No matter what he said, she wouldn't believe it. Even if what he said about her parents started to make a lot of sense more if she had pictured L as Kira. She wouldn't listen! Even if Misa could even hear the conversation she had with her mother - Misa still wouldn't accept it! Her mother's teasing smile flashed in her mind.

"_Maybe Kira has a crush on you."_ The image of her mother placing a kiss on her head in attempt to comfort her whilst Misa tried to figure out her feelings for L and Ryuzaki. _"L's a lot closer than you think."_

"It's a lie!" Misa yelled, and pushed past Light to go down the hall to open her mother's bedroom in hope to seek aid but when she opened the room it was empty. The covers on her parent's bed were spread out, showing that her mother might have left the room in a hurry.

"Your parents are downstairs in the living room. Your father and I work on the same investigation team so naturally we had discussed this issue before my arrival and I made it clear that I wanted to talk to you alone." Misa sneered at Light, she wanted to punch him, strangle him, and even kill him for slandering L's name. If she didn't find her parents soon and get this sorted out from then she may as well be Kira because there was going to be a corpse lying around the house pretty soon! "Please you must listen to me-"Light tried to reach out to Misa but she slapped his hand away in disgust.

"I will not believe anything from a jerk like you! Do you honestly think I want to trust you after the way you treated me at school! You come to me and say such awful things about the person I-I- respect and you expect me to believe you? HA!" Misa strode past him again to head downstairs but this time Light caught her wrist and squeezed it roughly earning a yelp from Misa.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, but I only did it because we knew the old L had actually become," He paused knowing it was a touchy matter for her, "you know, thus we assumed that you, according to the way L felt about you, that you were mostly likely to be the best candidate for the 2nd Kira. I was only fulfilling my role as L when I confronted you. I wanted to see if I could provoke the truth out of you but it seems you are indeed innocent." His grip on her arm weakened and he allowed her to slip out of his hands, surprisingly she did not turn away. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape.

"The way L felt about me..?" Misa echoed in disbelief. To hear that was like an answer to her long awaited prayers. Somewhere off in the distant bells were ringing in hallelujah but also somewhat in despair too. If L truly liked her just as much as she liked him why did he stray off and become Kira? He could have just left his job and come to her! It didn't make sense for L to do things without thinking things through. It wasn't his style at all and something must have happened or better yet the man before her was a very good liar.

"I worked with him for some time. He always went out of his way to bring you up when he sipped his tea. There was always that hidden smile whenever we discussed some issue. He thought about you a lot but then he found this notebook and everything changed…" Light explained with a sorrowful tone and as he said notebook he watched Misa twitch in shock. So he was right after all. She did have a Death Note. All he had to do now was get her to use it and he knew just how to considering how L meant the world to her so logically she'd kill for him too. "We didn't know what the notebook was used for or what was written in it, we can only assume something dark consumed L and changed his beliefs."

"I see…" Misa trailed off, her mind was already contemplating what Rem told her earlier. "L-let's just say that Misa believes you…What would happen then?"

"I would ask you come to the task force building and work under me in capturing Kira. Or if you prefer I can allow you to work individually while filling me in on the side as long as you don't betray me for Kira." Misa swallowed roughly, something wasn't adding up in her mind. The fact alone that if L had found a notebook and was given the same choices as her, Misa presumed he would have too declined the offer. She also didn't appreciate Light referring to himself as L, or L being called Kira for that matter.

"I want to talk to my parents." Misa stated, "Misa still doesn't trust you." Light casually shrugged.

"That's your choice then."Misa gave a firm nod, and began making her way down stairs. "But know that I am with you Misa. After all I am L. I will always be on your side." Misa nearly tripped when he said that, it caught her completely off guard, and Light managed to loop a hand around her waist and keep her from falling. "Careful, we don't want you getting hurt." Misa uncurled herself from his arms, and proceeded down the rest of the stairs while huffing out angrily.

"You aren't L and you will never be as good as him." Light let out an 'hmph' behind her, wishing how he could push her forward and down the stairs to her death but didn't.

"At least I don't tell the person I love on national television that I'm taken by someone else. I'm surprised L didn't kill you off for betraying his trust. Kira must really like you." Light replied smoothly as he finally reached the bottom step. Misa a few feet away froze up again.

If L really was Kira, by a chance, then what she said earlier?

_Kira saved Misa this is true. Misa realizes that she probably owes her life to Kira now but she will say this much….Misa is already taken._

Basically she told L off, by now; her eyes were twitching in horror. Her skin paler was than snow and she felt herself falling back. Luckily Light caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey are you alright?" Light asked the blonde who was on the verge of a major meltdown.

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Misa screamed loudly, and Light dropped her because it was such a loud screech. If Misa ever wanted to create her own move set of fighting skills, Light would have surely added screaming as one of the knockout attacks. "Owe…"Misa complained when Light dropped her. "What the hell was that for?!" Misa screamed and Light was trying to get the hearing back in his ear.

"Shush!" He ordered, "Too damn loud! I don't get paid to deal with screaming banshees like you."Misa's jaw dropped and she managed to get back on her feet in an instant, her head throbbing.

"What the hell did you just say? I should kill you!" Misa yelled as she tackled Light to the ground whilst trying to reach for his neck.

"If you do then you'll be arrested for my death and be charged as the 2nd Kira!" Light cried out, trying to shove her off.

"Good riddance I say!" Misa replied, and continued to try to get a hold of his neck to squeeze the life out of him.

"Misa what's going on in here?" A voice appeared, and Misa halted her action to suddenly feel this doom like shadow come over her. Misa clapped her hands together and slowly turned her head around to meet her father's scowling face as well as her mother's amused one.

"Oh I was just giving Light a proper welcome, ne?" Misa said sweetly.

"She was trying to kill me!" Light cried out, "She was doing it as Kira!" Her mother gasped, placing a hand to her mouth, and her father crossed his arms looking at his daughter sharply.

"Is this true Misa?" Misa rolled her eyes, and got off of Light. It was an uncomfortable position anyways.

"No, Misa was only angry at him for slurring L's name." Light pulled himself up and dusted himself off, ignoring the glare Misa was giving him.

"I was only telling her the truth about the 'Old L.'" Misa growled.

"Stop calling him that, you liar! L would never quit being L, he is the best there is! Why would he give it up?"

"Well maybe it's because people change!" Light roared at her and the two began bickering.

Misa mother looked on at the quarrelling between the two youngsters and felt a trail of sweat drip down her forehead.

"You know she get's that from your side of the family, right?" Lisa whispered to her husband and Mitsu gawked at her. "Like father like daughter, ne?" She laughed, and Mitsu sighed, he didn't act this childish at all.

"Children please!" Mitsu called, trying to shush the array of emotions being flown about. "Misa whatever Light told you about L it's all true. I'm sorry we deceived you but we did it for your own well being. We knew how hard it would crush you if you found out the truth about L. On the bright side, at least, L isn't totally gone after all L is Yagami-kun now." Misa felt her fists tighten.

"How can you say that so easily? After everything L did! He saved us and you replace him with some, some…"Misa trailed off and gave a hard glare on Light. "Some little bratty kid named Light Yagami!"

"Hey I happen to be older than you!"

"Shush Yagami." Mitsu ordered and turned to his daughter with a growing frustration. "You think L just up and quit? I knew him better than the other task force members! I know for a fact L wouldn't have had to abandon his title as L if you had simply stopped pursuing him and making it hard for him to work! It probably was you who made L change!"

"Mitsu-!" Lisa cried out, grabbing a hold of her husband's arm. He glanced at her and she gave him a look of concern and her eyes darted over to Misa telling him to think before he spoke.

Light took a step away from Misa knowing well that she was about to blow. He knew Mitsu would have no choice but to go with the plan they made. Light simply told Misa's parents that if Misa had remembered L's identity in any circumstance, they would say he simply state that he retired. However it seemed like Mitsu took the thing to the whole next level. The old fool had no idea he just told his daughter that she was the one that forced L to become Kira. It was brilliant; people were doing his job for him!

Mitsu scratched the back of his neck letting out a loud sigh, and turned back towards his daughter. Misa was already in tears, her world looked shattered.

"Misa, what I said was wrong. I spoke out in anger-"

"I hate you." Misa interrupted in a low whisper. Her father's eyes widened and Light waited for the drama to unravel wishing he had a bag of chips or something. "I. Hate. You."Misa breathed out louder.

"Misa…" Her mother breathed out, and Misa refused to glance at her mother, tears streaming down her face.

"I wish you would have died!" Misa roared, fists clenched, and she turned to shove roughly past Light and run up stairs only to hear the slam of a door soon after. Lisa clenched a hand to her heart and stared up at her husband with worry.

"She doesn't mean it." Lisa told him softly, while reaching out slowly to rub his back and he gave her a slow nod. Light was trying his best not to laugh, oh but it was so hard. The sight of miserable Mitsu brought joy to his heart. Light licked him lips, and prepared to speak with a somber tone.

"I know it's going to be harder for you to be a family now but at least now we still have a chance to save her from the life she has chosen." Mitsu only nodded again, pulling out his hand to Light asking for a proper shake. Light grinned and took it without hesitation.

"I leave my daughter in your capable hands…I doubt I will be any help." Light gave a small frown but secretly he was laughing at Mitsu's pathetic attitude. He wanted to take a sticky note, write loser on it and stick it on Misa's fathers head. Misa's mother was just as hopeless. All she was capable of doing was to console her now crying husband.

_Oh well, on the brighter side, Misa is already taking her first descent into a world of darkness_.

Light supposed her parents weren't as useless as he claimed. In fact he should probably be thanking him.

OOO

As soon as she got inside her room Misa threw herself on her bed, and wailed loudly into her pillow. Rem wasn't sure of what happened she had been in her own thoughts the entire time but just seeing the youngling run in with a cry already made her a hundred percent worried. Instead of asking the silly question of what happened, Rem was already readied with a way to console her.

"Do you want to talk about it Misa?" The blonde haired girl slowly lifted up her head revealing her tear stricken face and red watery eyes.

"No..."Misa mumbled, hugging her pillow close like a blanket and Rem sighed, but wouldn't give up.

"Did it involve something with that man?" Rem asked darkly, thinking about on the sight of seeing Light Yagami for the first time. His blood numbers hovering over his head right besides Misa. She swore for a second she had seen Misa's lifespan cut in half for a few minutes before reverting back to normal.

Misa glanced up at Rem whilst her face still pressed against her pillow. The way Rem sounded was angry. Did Light also leave a bad impression on Rem too?

"Do you hate him?" Misa asked in a silent mutter.

"I don't like him one bit." Rem answered rather quickly. She knew he was trouble just by the way he was giving Misa those sly grins. It was looking straight into another devilish Shinigami.

"Good, because Misa hates him for being L. Misa also hates her parents and she also hates herself!" Misa cried out, and grabbed her pillow from underneath, pressing it to her face in hopes to suffocate herself.

"Misa," Rem stated as she got up from her seat on Misa's computer chair and moved over to Misa's bed. "There is no need for you to be angry at yourself." Rem pulled the pillow away from Misa only to see more tears making their way down past her cheeks.

"It's my entire fault Rem."

"What is? I have yet to see you commit any crime Misa." Misa brought her hands to her face and cried even louder.

"If only, if only I had never fallen in love with him!" Rem sighed yet again, this love emotion, she couldn't comprehend it. All she knew is that if she had fallen in love with anyone that she would end up as the same fate as Jealous.

"Then give up on him." Rem instructed. "If you do, maybe you won't be at fault anymore." Misa's wails slowed, and she looked up from her hands and up at the Shinigami hovering over her.

"But how do I do that? I, I care for him too much to let him go. He was so amazing Rem. He made my heat soar. He saved people despite if he got hurt in the progress. He would sacrifice so much for others. He was L. The original L, not that fake one that came today. The one that I love so dearly…"Rem watched as Misa fell back into her bed, eyes slowly closing with a nostalgic smile on her lips. "My L…" She whispered once more, falling into a deep slumber, "My Ryuzaki…"

Rem kept that name tabbed in her mind. She would not forget it, whomever Ryuzaki was the root of Misa's problems. However after listening to Misa drabble on; Rem did admit that this L or Ryuzaki sounded of a man of great nobility. So why? Rem had to wonder. Why was Misa in pain because of him?

OOO

When Misa awoke the next day, she quickly got on her uniform and exited herself from the house before anyone could say anything to her. Misa didn't want to deal with her parents because she was still angry with them for keeping the fact that L was Kira a secret from her. Besides her heart still ached heavily from the blow she had received from her father's words.

Rem followed behind Misa closely and did not say a word after seeing her nose scrunch up in deep thought. However Rem still was curious as to why Misa pulled the Death Note out of her underwear drawer and placed it inside of her brand new book bag. All that Rem could think of was that she might be planning to end the life of the man named Ryuzaki but it was still largely doubtful after Misa's display of tears from last night.

Misa was just as unsure for the reasons as to why she took her Death Note as well. Most likely the boiling distrust in her mind for her parents thinking that as soon as she left her mind stated that at this very minute they were probably searching through her room like she was some sort of criminal. She wasn't one as of yet though.

"Rem," Misa called out in a low whisper but Rem's keen senses picked up on it. Rem knew even though Misa was struggling with the words that she needed Rem to do something for her. The Shinigami normally would have declined to do "favors" for the ones who normally owned her Death Note previously but this girl already had a different aura that Rem found it hard to refuse.

"What would you have me do?" Rem asked getting straight to the point, although she was willing to do work, she did not care to carry on a meaningless conversation.

"I-I want to be alone for a bit. Could you not follow me today? I-I just want to think things through…" Rem stared at the girl somewhat baffled. She had never been told by any of her previous owners to go away. She was always needed, and thus Rem got tired of it an ignored them but now for the first time ever she was being pushed away and Rem didn't understand why she felt a tugging feeling. There was no need for such a tug-like feeling especially when Rem didn't have such human organs like a heart.

Shinigami's couldn't be killed with weapons or any sort of object yet here this young weak girl actually managed to hurt her feelings. Rem scoffed, but her mind went to Jealous. Could this girl have some sort of unnatural ability to attract a Shinigami? Impossible, she must have allowed herself to be lured by this girl's tragic lifestyle. Rem could not allow herself to share the same fate as Jealous.

"That's fine with me. I'd rather avoid watching you humans engage in trivial conversation. It's a truly disgusting sight to behold." Rem expected the blonde to make a snap at her for degrading her human race but Misa only gave a small smile.

"I figured as much, I'm glad then because I didn't want to trouble you after you've done so much for me..." Rem hovered around the girl to get a good look at her face, did Rem see tears? Why was this human crying? For her sake- It didn't make sense. Rem hadn't done anything for the girl and Rem never thought of Misa as a troublesome person. In fact Rem was actually glad to be with her of all the possible humans in this giant world. Rem snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a sniffle.

"Misa..?"Rem croaked out, not really sure what to do. To Rem humans were always such disgusting creatures. All they did was act on violent tenancies and never cared about anyone else but themselves. And yet here was this one feeble human named Misa weeping away and instead of focusing on her problems, Misa was already putting others before her.

Even a monster like her who is incapable of doing such petty emotions was being treated as someone with such great importance and just yesterday was it that Misa and herself met…This girl utterly confused her.

"It's like I can only hurt people who have come to my aid." Suddenly Misa growled, rubbing the top of her head. "So can you do it, can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" Misa shouted and Rem blinked in surprise. "I know you must think of me as a burden like you said before you didn't come here on your own free will. It was Jealous who persuaded you to come take care of me but as you can see I'm perfectly fine at the moment!" Misa yelled, and Rem shook her head, and pretended to look away as she thought to herself that Misa was defiantly not okay. "So-so-just go away Rem!" Misa yelled very loudly while shutting her eyes very tightly in hopes that the Shinigami would just leave her alone. She didn't want to hurt Rem like she had done with L. Misa had always wished the best for him and in the end she was the one that caused him all his problems.

_Just forget about him._

Misa groaned she couldn't do something so simple. She lived every waking moment of her life chasing after him. She was hopelessly devoted to him and even now after hearing the horrible story that he was possibly Kira, Misa still admired him. She still cared about him because deep down her mind could only picture him the way she always had. No matter what he did, she would always see him as L, and nothing else.

It all made so much sense to her now though. The reason she could never find him. All this time she was chasing after the wrong man. She was chasing after some wannabe L named Light Yagami this entire time but now she could change that mistake. However how to do it was a different story. She didn't want to make things worse between L and her.

"I will not go away." Misa opened her eyes to see Rem standing on the ground, her shadow overcastting Misa's fairly easily. "I made a promise I intend to keep to jealous. You can push others away Misa, but I will always be at your side. I will not abandon you like L did."

"He didn't abandon me." Misa replied, walking through Rem in hopes that the Shinigami would be angry with her and leave. "It was me who should have just let him go when he had asked. Don't blame L for something that was my fault."

Rem watched her go silently, her mind buzzing. Perhaps she would allow Misa to have the momentum that she originally asked for. This situation had gotten out of hand and right now Rem knew if she had continued to chase after Misa, things would have gotten worse. Rem's mind snapped in realization. Without noticing it Misa had actually given Rem a clear understanding of the problem that she faced. She also had a resolution for Misa as well but she doubted Misa would ever agree to such terms.

OOO

Misa was a good student, she was never late, and she never skipped school, but today…Misa decided to go down to the beach. She couldn't go to her customary playground. Misa had a feeling Rem would have shown up there. She sat a few feet away from where the shells would build up from each passing wave. Her newest book bag like purse now hung around the left side of her neck and under her right arm. Misa was tempted to take out the Death Note and look through it. Her mind was racing again.

Why? Why did L decide to use the Death Note? Was it really her fault? She didn't mean to make him change. Misa fell back in the sand, and closed her eyes. She prayed to the gods that they would give her an answer. She begged that they lend her another one of their angels because she couldn't decide on her own what to do, she needed advice, she needed L…

Misa opened her eyes, and slowly lifted herself up but paused; a figure in the distance caught her attention. There was a man standing out on a couple of rocks in the distance. It was pretty dangerous for him to be there but he didn't seem to care. His mind elsewhere, Misa wanted to call him an idiot but found it hard to with that spiky raven hair that taunted her heart to do rhythmic light skips. Her mind did something foolish again, it reacted, and what happened made her scream.

"L!" Misa suddenly cried out, and the boy whirled around to face her and as he did he slipped back into the ocean tide. Misa immediately threw off her book bag and charged into the ocean with one thing in her mind. _HE TURNED! HE TURNED! OH GOD WHY!_

However Misa soon regretted jumping in because she had forgotten one little detail, she didn't know how to swim.

OOO

The sound of fire crackling a bit stirred her from her slumber. Her body felt like it was on fire but in a way she found it to be quite refreshing. Misa allowed her eyes to flutter open and when she did they shot open in shock. There was someone's mouth on hers! When they pulled away Misa quickly bolted up coughing out water that choked her so earlier before. Misa continued to cough while a hand patted her back. She turned to see none other than Ryuzaki-kun.

"What are you doing here?" She asked blankly, pointing at him and he gave her an expressionless look.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Misa's face flushed a bit and then her eyes wandered throughout the room. Apparently she was in a cabin of some sorts. She was wrapped around in a towel, and she still had her school uniform on. Misa's mind instantly reminded her of what happened. Misa groaned loudly, Ryuzaki must think of her as an idiot.

"I was coming to the beach to think about some things, especially about the-"Misa paused, _THE DEATH NOTE!_ She tried to stand up while hugging her towel close afraid her skin could be seen through the wetness of her clothing and searched frantically with her eyes for her precious book bag. However it seemed to be nowhere in sight and Misa gripped at her head, at this rate Rem was going to kill her.

"Looking for this?" Misa froze, and whirled around to see the very familiar dark book hanging from Ryuzaki's left hand. Misa's eyes widened and she tried to snatch the book away but he continued to dart her attempts to steal it back.

"Ryuzaki give it back it's mine!" Ryuzaki chuckled at her and promptly replied no. Misa growled, why he was being so mean! This wasn't like the Ryuzaki she knew!

"So the rumors were true, you are Kira after all." Misa froze, "I didn't expect such a stupid fan-girl like you to be one of my greatest rivals but I suppose I can deal with it considering how delicious you look." Misa squeaked, dropping her towel in surprise in fact she suddenly felt sick, while she had wanted Ryuzaki before…She did not like the way he was acting or the way he was staring at her with those dark black orbs. Misa felt afraid for some reason, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was that wolfish grin, she didn't know.

He turned away and opened up the Death Note, Misa was planning to take it from him and run but when she tried to take a step forward the sound of a click was heard and Misa witnessed Ryuzaki holding the Death Note with a small pocket knife grasped in his right hand. She quickly took a step back, and swallowed.

For the next few moments silence filled the air, only the sound of the flickering flame kept Misa from going insane as she watched his eyes scan over the first few pages in the Death Note. She wondered if he had a grudge on Kira. He did seem to know quite a bit about L when she first bumped into him. However he was different then, he didn't have this wicked aura about him earlier. Perhaps he was a fake, like Light, his friend or maybe it was even a split personality. Misa wasn't sure but she secretly wished Rem to show up and save her or even that her L or Kira, whom ever he was, would too kill off this man so she could escape.

Suddenly the sound of the Death Note snapping closed her attention and she watched as Ryuzaki rose and then closed his pocket knife, placing back into his jeans. He smirked at her and she twitched a tad bit, trying her best to muster a smile but all attempts failing. If only the door out was on her side not across and behind him. She didn't want to attempt to run with his focus on her. There was a chance she could get hurt in the process. Ryuzaki gripped the notebook in his right hand while slapping it against his left hand eyes still locked on hers like a predator to prey.

Misa let her hands rub against the cabin doors in search to knock him out, but found herself slowly letting her hands drop to her side. The way his hair dripped of water and the way his shirt pressed to his chest making it easier to see his muscles…Misa found it hard to look away, mouth agape, he was so damn hot! Inside her mind was screaming at her to _MOVE IDIOT _but Misa was seeing stars. Hell if she was going to die, Misa said to herself that this was the best way to go.

When he finally got so close to her, close enough that she could feel his breath, Misa was debating if she should grab him kiss him than die. It was her best option at the moment, but decided against it when something slammed into her chest. Misa looked down without moving her head and noticed the Death Note now being pressed to her chest. Misa lowered her hand and grabbed it and watched as he released it. She wasn't sure why he did it until his freed right hand wrapped around her neck while his left stroked her cheek. "Did you know you're the first person who ever dared to save someone like me?" Ryuzaki whispered in a hushed tone against her ears.

"I-can't imagine why." Misa choked out, with a small giggle. Ryuzaki closed his eyes and his smirk only grew in response as he joined her in a dark chuckle.

"Then again you're also the first person who actually drowned trying to save me as well. You're either very stupid or quite dedicated to saving your precious L." Misa's eyes snapped open in alarm and in questioning. Could Ryuzaki really have been L all this time? Was this her L? Tear's managed to slip down her cheeks as she stared at this laughing beast before her.

"L…"She breathed out in a painful gasp when his hand's unexpectedly tightened at the sound of her voice. "W-why-did y-you become t-this way?" She breathed out in sharp gasps. It was getting harder and harder for her to swallow and part her lips to speak with each passing second.

"Tch, what are you talking about you-you…"For the first time in Ryuzaki's life, he felt stunned to the sight of seeing tears. He had seen them plenty of times before but never beautiful. The way her orbs sparkled at him, and the way her chest slowly rose and fell with each timid breath made him gawk, caught in her enchanted spell however… Misa's eyes were wide with terror at the sight of seeing dangerous red orbs glowing back at her.

"Y-you..!"Misa managed to breathe out with a sharp swallow. This man wasn't at all Ryuzaki; he was that boy that she met earlier. She watched him turn his head away from her, and so simply he had released her after that, letting her back sink down against the wall and down on her bottom as she continued to eye him with a shocked expression.

"Ryuzaki" brushed a hand through his raven hair, finding it hard to look at the wench. Never had he had been caught off guard by a woman before. No one had ever made him stutter so embarrassingly. There had only been one person that ever made him lose his cool and that had been L. He had been stupid to underestimate her because she was a woman obviously she was trained in seduction techniques. The bitch, he should have seen this coming.

He whirled around to hear her laughing loudly. He gave her a quick look to see that she was actually smiling happily while her mouth parted in a joyous celebration of laughter.

"The hell is wrong with you-you-damn!" "Ryuzaki growled, feeling flustered. "How dare you laugh at me wench, do you realize I could slice you up if I wanted to?!" Ryuzaki threatened in an icy tone but the girl continued to laugh on. Ryuzaki pressed his hands against her cheeks hoping to cease her giggle attacks and thankfully her laughed came to a stop, as she rubbed the top of her nose.

"I'm just so glad." She told him truthfully watching the boy blink at her questionably. "You're not L! Thank god. There's still hope that he's potentially normal and not a psycho like you!" She let out a relaxed sigh, "Thank you!"

Ryuzaki's eye twitched, _**what the hell is going on here?**_

"Of course I'm not L you dumb bi-"He was astonished when she dared hit him on the top of his head with her notebook lightly.

"Didn't your parents teach you it was wrong to curse in front of a lady, sheesh?" Misa replied, getting back up and pressed her face close to his and he actually pulled back, with wide eyes. Misa crossed her arms. "And what's with that tough guy attitude? And pulling a knife on a young woman are you stupid?" Misa poked him on the chest roughly with her left since her other hand held a firm grasp on the Death Note determined not to let it out of her sight. "You should be ashamed!"

"Ryuzaki" grasped her left hand tightly, eyes looking about ready to pop out of his head. To think that a woman was capable of irritating him so much was simply mind-boggling!

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Ryuzaki sneered, and she shrugged. He wanted to crush her at that point but for some reason her couldn't bring himself to it so he just threw her away from him. He watched her struggle up and stepped down on her back enjoying her yelp. "The name is Rue Ryu-"Ryuzaki stopped himself. He almost forgot who this wench was. She was Kira, his competition at being the best known criminal in the world. This entire time this girl was leading him on! She purposely was trying to get his name out of him so she could kill him with the damned notebook.

Ryuzaki smirked, taking a handful of her hair and made her look at him. "What a sly little fox you are Kira! However I'm much faster than you and I won't let you win."

_What's this guy's problem?_ Misa wondered _He sure is obsessive with me. I'm not even Kira, I wonder if I should tell him. Maybe he'll let me go and that would be nice._

"Um...I hate to burst your bubble buddy but I'm not Kira, L is." Misa replied, and she watched as this Rue fellow stared at her with a priceless expression. How she wished she had a camera.

"What nonsense is this? L is Kira??" Rue asked her, and Misa's cheeks puffed out, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd tell you, if you, let me go." Misa complained, and sure enough he released her hair, and Misa was able to check to make sure she had no bald spots from the painful grip this guy gave her.

"The L that I admire has become Kira." Misa mumbled out, "There is a jerk in his place named Light Yagami. I really hate the guy, he is nothing compared to L. He's such a jerk." Misa grumbled, ignoring the fact that she was talking to a person that had just tried to kill her multiple times.

"Then…Why do you have such a deadly book in your possession?" Misa blinked a couple of times and then looked down at the Death Note.

"I don't know. A Shinigami died because he liked me so I got it…." Rue's eye was twitching. So this girl was just a simple annoying L fan-girl after all? "So your name is Rue?" Misa asked, suddenly curious and Ryuzaki panicked.

"No my name is BB." He replied quickly and he watched her look up at the roof, and he smirked proudly. He couldn't wait to hear her scream, it probably sounded as melodic as her laughter. _**Melodic as her laughter, the hell!?**_

"Never heard a name like that before, how strange." BB nearly fell over, what planet was this woman from? How could she even be a fan of L if she never even heard of him?! BB was going to end her life, right here and now. "How good are you at advice?" Misa asked tapping her chin and BB's motivation to kill her suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"W-what sort of advice?" BB questioned, and she started fiddling her fingers with a light blush spreading over her cheeks. "Out with it!" BB yelled seriously getting aggravated.

"Relationship a-advice." Misa squeaked out. BB just stared at her, thinking that she couldn't possibly serious about asking him of all people this question. He killed people out of boredom and he never yearned for anyone in any sort of sexual way. The only relationship he ever held was between him and L, at seeing who could defeat the other in a battle versus good and evil and yet this girl was asking him for that kind of advice of all things.

"See Misa thinks she might have made L become Kira and now she's trying to figure out a way to get L to notice her so she can convince him to return back to his position as L because L isn't any great as Kira and he-"

"Shut up." BB interrupted, he didn't want to hear her senseless ramble about the person he hated the most. Maybe he ought to teach her a lesson about asking him for advice. He avoided staring at her all together however because he could already picture her staring up at him with wide hurt eyes. "If you really want to get L's attention why don't you just do what I did and kill someone." BB replied, waiting for her to burst out and yell at him calling him an idiot but nothing came. He spared a glance to see that she was actually thinking it over!?

"Misa thought of that too." She muttered and BB wondered how many times this woman could possibly surprise him. She was so weird and strange but somehow he found her strangely attracting. The devil himself must have been working on her side. "Misa thought that if Misa started killing people that L would notice that he isn't the one doing it and there was another Kira besides him. Misa thought that she would slowly reveal herself as Misa and then maybe he would start hating Misa enough to want to stop her. Misa hopes that then L would be L again." Misa finished somberly by now she was back to crying again and BB had to admit that she wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. However every time he saw her cry he felt like punching a wall or gouging someone with his knife. He didn't understand these damn feelings at all. It really pissed him off and the worst part of it all is she kept saying L's name and not his.

"It sounds like a good plan." BB stated, and she looked up at him with those brimming tears, and he inwardly groaned.

"Really? Misa thought it was a bad one since L would end up hating Misa…"

"So? There's other people you can spend your time with." BB replied, and Misa frowned.

"But Misa doesn't want to be with anyone else…"Misa said, and she sighed before looking back up at BB hoping for some guidance but was surprised to see his expression. He looked confused, distress, and hurt badly by her words. Misa found it hard to talk to him after that, she could only give him an apologetic stare.

"Don't give me that look." He snapped, turning his crimson eyes away from her.

"BB?"

"Just leave." He snapped, and she twitched uneasily. "I said **GO**!" He yelled picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall next to her making her scream. "_**NOW**_!"

Misa didn't hesitate after that, she ran for the door and got out before he could redirect his anger on her. BB clenched his head.

"Stupid wench, stupid girl! Damn her to hell!" BB roared slamming his knuckles against the wall, splinters cutting into his hand making it bleed. "F---!" BB raised his head- did he just let her go?!

OOO

Misa staggered down the beach and ran back toward civilization. She was scared, no terrified, that guy was a living, breathing psychopath. What had caused her to even want to have a decent chit-chat with him? Was she asking to die? Misa hung to her Death Note tightly. She realized that she managed to lose yet again another book bag but at least she still had the Death Note.

For some reason her heart ached terribly against her chest. She wanted to go back and say sorry but knew she wouldn't have the guts to. Misa figured the only reason she was able to talk to him so easy going despite the pain he had inflicted on her was that he looked too much like Ryuzaki. It was like an evil twin. Misa almost laughed, but decided against it as another topic was already boiling in her brain.

_Why don't you do what I do to get L's attention? Kill someone._

_Kill someone._

_**Kill someone.**_

Misa shut her eyes painfully.

_**KILL SOMEONE! **_

Misa gasped and tripped, falling face first into the sand.

"I-I can't. I just can't…I can't hurt people." Misa wept, "I'm not strong enough."

"Then let me help you." Misa turned to see BB hovering over her, breathless. His hands were bleeding but he was smiling. "I'll show you how easy it is. Just take my hand." He held out his hand that was now dripping of blood and she felt her heart quicken in fear. "I said _**TAKE IT**_!" He yelled with a heavy gasp and she winched. An image flooding her head.

The very scene of L carrying her to the car, Misa looked up at him happily, but when she did her eyes widened in fear at the sight of those red glowing eyes staring down at her.

"NO!" Misa screamed loudly, picking up sand and throwing it into BB's face. She heard him curse loudly but she continued to take handfuls of sand and proceeded to assault BB with it.

_**REM SAVE ME!**_ Misa's mind screamed hoping that she had that ability and she did, thankfully.

In an instant Misa felt as if a whirl wind just passed through her and then noted the winged creature landing at her side before BB.

"Misa, I'm here." Rem announced, and Misa quickly scrambled to her feet and flung herself to Rem hugging her back and cried loudly. Rem glared at the boy figuring he would give her a confused look but instead she met a glare right back towards her direction.

"So you are her Shinigami?" Rem was taken back at his question, and tried to scan his head for a blood number scan but found none. Rem felt baffled, and then noticed that his eyes were piercing blood red similar to hers in fact they were Shinigami eyes as well.

"What of it?" Rem snapped, and the boy only smirked, turning his back with a farewell wave.

"You better take good care of her, because if not she might get hurt." Rem watched him leave, even though she recognized him to not be an ordinary human she was glad that he at least paid respect to her authority and fled from facing her wrath. Rem turned her head toward Misa, and patted the girl's head who continually cried.

"Next time call me earlier when something like this happens Misa. I'm here to protect you after all." Misa only nodded in thanks, but she did look over Rem's shoulder by getting on her tippy toes to see BB's retreating figure. Why did she, even after so easily being able to hurt him, feel so badly for him? Why did she want to love him like the way she loved L?

"Rem, can you take me to L?" Rem gave Misa a strange look. Misa laughed a bitter laugh. "I didn't think you could. I just wanted to ask was all…How silly ne?"

"Misa…" Misa took the Shinigami's hand and mustered a smile.

"Rem, thank you."

"Misa."

"Yes?" Misa asked, and Rem let out deep sigh, she wasn't any good at this guardian thing.

"Let's go to the park?"

"…Okay." Rem brushed through the girl's hair. Misa was like a child, so young, and yet at the same time so fragile as well. Rem hated it; she hated humans for being born so weak despite their attempts to look so strong. She really, really hated it all.

OOO

End for now!

Till next time!


	7. Love Fool

**Hi Hi!**

**Here's chapter seven for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 7: Love Fool**

It was frustrating for him of all people to be on the sidelines. It was an embarrassment, considering he was usually the main commanding advisor for any plan and any job but now he was in the shadow of Light Yagami or at least it felt like it. His leg was shaking; a first for him, as it bobbed up and down impatiently waiting for class to end so he could get in a word with Light whom wore a grin upon his face.

L desperately needed to know what happened. He had come to Misa's class earlier in the morning in hopes to greet her warmly and find out what happened between her reunions with _her_ L. L was practically gritting his teeth in annoyance at the thought, but when he saw her two friends they shrugged him off and told him Misa was absent. Why-?

There was that possibility that the girl might have gotten sick, but could have been that after hearing the news about L that she remembered something kissed him and contracted a viral from Light. Or was something else? Misa looked healthy enough, eating properly, and skin tone normal so it couldn't be a digestive sickness. This whole thing was bothersome to him as he still couldn't eat properly. Sweets didn't taste as wonderful as they did; rather they were quite bitter and odd. This usually meant something terrible had happened. It was a secret code L had come to know of. By now he was so paranoid, he could hardly stand it.

Luckily the bell finally rang and students were leaving, gathering their books and bags while smiling as they waved their teacher goodbye. Light waited for their teacher to leave before approaching L, this was a daily routine Light had come to learn about. However to Light this was very amusing, it had always been him to come to the detective asking for updates and information and yet this time it was an entirely different ball game. For the first time, Light actually got to witness a struggling L and Light couldn't wait to exploit it more. After the both of them checked to make sure it was safe to talk they began, and of course L was the first to speak.

"Light, I noticed Amane-san wasn't in school today, do you have any idea as to why this has happened?" Light couldn't help but muse, so the girl ended up becoming so depressed she stayed home. How pitiful, and yet how magnificent. By now Light was already coordinating her next move, most likely to him she would be having an inner struggle about whether to become the second Kira or stay loyal to "L"'s old lifestyle. Whatever the case, he was winning the battle either way.

"She must be crying still." Light replied smoothly, and L's eyes slightly widened. Light smirked, but kept that hidden by shrugging his shoulders. "She took what I told her pretty hard. I guess she must have really liked you Ryuzaki."

L wasn't pleased by this time, not in the least bit. Why would Misa be crying if she met L? Could it be that she confessed and Light rejected her? A twitch of anger sparked through him, and he could feel his fist clenching. Light wouldn't dare cross that line-would he? Hopefully not, however for the time being L knew he had to calm down. If Light was really saying this to mess with his head, L couldn't let him win so slowly, he allowed his fists to relax, and once again he was back to his cool collective state of mind.

"Light, I don't understand what you're getting at as I could care less about Amane-san's feelings toward me. What I want to know is what exactly happened between the two of you?" Light suppressed a growl realizing L was once again trying to dodge his attempts to frustrate the boy. However Light still had the upper hand a secret card he could pull out, and smile in victory at the look on L's face.

"Well I told her I was L and she pulled me into her arms and kissed me in joy." Light replied smirking, and glanced toward L to see his reaction but his expression was as stale as ever.

"Is that all?" L asked almost sounding bored, and Light wanted to strangle L for not being cooperative. However little did Light know across from him was a burning deadly aura, flaming about as his mind continued to process Lights words. How he hated Light more than any enemy he had ever face. His eyes were plain and dull to Light but sharp and cold to L. Light sighed, L wasn't ever going to let him win was he?

"Actually no, after I told her was L, that wench slammed the door in my face." A question mark appeared over L's head. Light rolled his eyes, at the reminder of that girl's cocky attitude. "She said to me," Light paused, trying his best to imitate Misa's stubborn voice, "'I happen to know that L has black hair!'" Once Light finished he glanced at L and saw that the bastard was actually grinning. Light knew that L was probably laughing at the thought of Misa out matching him. Light was shaking, hell he was furious, he would not becoming a target of laughter because of that stupid girl! "S-so you see," Light gritted out, "That girl partially remembers what you look like L. It was impossible for me to let her think I was you."

"You could have told her you decided to change your hair color." L replied in amusement and Light continued to sneer in annoyance.

"Like hell." Light said earning another smirk from his counterpart. "I did the best thing I could do to seize the moment L." L glanced up at Light curiously, after all it still didn't make sense as to why Misa was crying if she knew Light wasn't L. There would be no reason to show such emotional tears to him. Unless he lied to her…L felt his lips line, so that was it. His mind was piecing together what might have happened. However, L couldn't figure out what Light had possibly said. His mind was on one guess, but L wanted to stay away from that option it was too much to bare. Another guess was likely but once again L did not want Misa to ever hear such things. How he wished he had a cup of tea with him at this moment, for surely he would be able to process things better. "I told her that L had changed." Light finally replied, and right away Light was surprised when a very cold tone, came out of L's mouth.

"What do you mean by _**changed **__Light?_ " L's aura completely shifted before Light's eyes, it was no longer that peaceful tranquil one but a deadly murderous one. Light felt speechless, and his whole body couldn't even move. L completely managed to intimidate him and fortunately for Light, Light was able to witness L quickly surpassing it within seconds and watching this crazy L suddenly become calm-like once more. "Care to explain, Light-kun?" L asked more cheerfully, and Light was already too taken aback to simply reply. L knew this too, and he cursed silently. He had slipped up, big time.

L had always, always managed to keep things under wrapped. He had never ever exploded in front of anyone. Yet now, was a different story. It was keeping all will just to keep himself calm. L was gripping the table from underneath, Light couldn't see but if he would take observation to the desk then surely he would notice the fact that it was shaking. Yes, this was no laughing matter now, L was amused with Misa's determination to keep Light away because she knew Light wasn't L but this had gotten personal now. For Light to dare, cross his path, to dare change his image of him to Misa, that would be Light's greatest mistake. L could only smile, smile so sweetly only to calm down the frightened Light before him but also to hide this raging emotion boiling inside him. If Light had confirmed his suspicions of what he might have told Misa then there was going to be hell. He guaranteed it.

"I told her I was the new L, a-and that the old L had retired."

_**Retired**_

L calmed down, this he wasn't expecting to hear, but at the same time it came off as an insult to who he was. He was not old, and he would certainly never retire. Even if one of his loved ones were taken away from him L would never back down. It would make him stronger and more willed to stop criminals. He would never stop being who he was until the day he died. His mind returned to Misa at this point though. Misa must have been devastated.

"Misa wouldn't believe me."

_Of course not, Misa knows me too well._ L wanted to say but didn't. Misa was a smart woman despite her low average and actions.

'_She must be crying still.' _

L could feel his grip tightening again, his mind already picturing that soft expression of Misa's face on the ground that night of the attack on her parents. He had turned momentarily to ask if she was alright but froze upon seeing the sight of that tear stained face, and that arm that was reaching out for him. He wanted to protect her. Her parents rushed to her side calling her name, but the girl would not stir. They thought she might have died, but L could see her soft breaths on the way her mouth open and closed very slightly.

To him she appeared like a fallen angel, not that he knew what angels looked like but she was as close to one that he would ever get, he assumed. L picked her up then, and he made absolute sure that she was balanced very nicely so that she wouldn't be in discomfort considering the fact she was bleeding from the head. Her parents brought him a towel, and he gladly accepted anything at this point. After all he needed to witness the knowledge that she was still very much alive. He would quietly appreciate her with every rise and fall of her chest. "It seemed to affect her greatly to know the man she was looking for had given up his lifestyle."

L dropped, into a seat he could not stand up and be calm anymore. To hear that Misa was depressed because of him made him weak in the knees. L couldn't be proud to stand knowing Misa was hurt on his account. He was glad she didn't come to school now because he surely would have gotten up and left to go find her. Just so that he could open the doors to her class room not caring if anyone was staring at him and tell her the truth just to stop those tears sliding down her face, or the ones that threatened to fall. "She flipped."

L raised his view back to Light who looked slightly frightened, but he couldn't tell if Light was faking or actually scared. "She told her father that she wanted him dead, and he should consider himself lucky that she spared his life." L felt his eyes widen by L's words. "I don't think she was aware of what she was saying, she went into a blind rage. She yelled that she hated L, and she would never forgive us…After that she ran up stairs and slammed the door shut, I could hear her crying Ryuzaki, but I was more terrified of what would happen to us for the next for moments. Thankfully, she spared us of her wrath. I think she lost her desire to kill us once knowing her main target was gone…"

_Misa said that?_ L's mind was buzzing, this girl he had bumped into and greeted him so nicely with a warm and gentle smile, said that?! That was something a killer would say, someone who was slowly going mad. Could it be that Light had been dead on after all, that Misa was actually Kira? Could it really be? "Ryuzaki I think now is the best time for us to apprehend her before anyone gets hurt. It is clear to day that she is Kira. She is-"Light paused upon seeing L reach into his jeans and pull out his cellular. The look on L's face was determination and as he pushed in those numbers Light's eyes flashed red briefly.

It was clear to what L was doing, he was calling Mitsu. L wanted evidence and proof of Misa's words. Light smirked; by now Mitsu would no longer be an issue. He had removed that threat last night.

XXX

Everything felt like it was becoming shattered and Amane Lisa did not like it one bit. Her husband did not feel well in the morning, he stayed rested inside his bed. He became ill due to their daughter's words as it troubled him greatly. Lisa was worried that Mitsu would stay this way until the truth of Misa's innocence sprout free. Lisa did not believe Light's nonsense but she couldn't leave her husband to collapse as well as their daughter. She would be his balance like she promised the day they said their, ' I dos.'

Lisa was having a hard time keeping her wits in check, the food she made for breakfast turned out slightly burnt and smelled like rubbish but Amane-san hoped she could still get in a word or two with Misa when she came down however as time passed, Misa still hadn't come down those steps and Lisa started to get worried. She quickly head up stairs and went to her daughter's room and knocked on the door slightly. When she did the door slowly opened and silently thumped against the wall to a stop revealing Misa to be nowhere in sight. Misa had already left, snuck out most likely.

Lisa could only hope that Ryuzaki would take notice of their daughter's mood somewhere at school and personally address him to her. Maybe then Misa would be easy to talk to again, and Lisa wouldn't feel as traumatized to approach her daughter as she did now.

After a few hours of cleaning and going out to shop for food, Lisa returned home, near afternoon to hear the sounds of the phone ringing and ringing. Lisa almost wanted not to pick it up, she couldn't handle another confrontation with another person after all the fake smiles and petty lies she had come up with to dodge her adoring fans that asked about her daughters wellbeing. However something in her heart did tell her it was a must knowing well if it was ringing as it did, it must be urgent. Misa's mother naturally went to check to see if her husband would get it but was surprised to find him missing.

"Mitsu the phone is ringing, I think it's for you?" Lisa called out, searching for her husband, and she could hear the water running as she approached the shower. She peaked in too see a figure inside the shower and Lisa smiled, she was happy to see her husband up again. Lisa turned to leave the bathroom, and proceeded to grab the phone near their bed on top of the bed stand. "Hello, Amane residence, how can I-"

"Amane-san, please allow me to speak to your husband immediately." Lisa was shocked to hear the sound of Ryuzaki's voice on the other line. She nodded a quickly, and returned to the bathroom.

"Mitsu, L is on the phone." Lisa said loudly as she entered the bathroom. Mitsu did not reply, and she covered the mouth piece of the phone to whisper that it was the original L and not Light but still nothing. Lisa suddenly felt fear run down her veins.

"_I wish you both had died!"_

"M-Mitsu, are you okay?" No answer, she could only hear L's voice trying to call her back to attention but Lisa was already fixated on the unmoving figure. With a trembling hand she reached out to the shower curtain and opened it up as soon as she did, Lisa dropped the phone and screamed before finally her world went black.

XXX

"AMANE-SAN, what happened?! Amane-san ANSWER ME!" L called, but all he could hear was water running in the background. L turned off his phone, and shoved it back inside his pants. Something was happening, something terrible. Was Mitsu dead, did Misa kill her own father? L quickly snapped his eyes in Light's direction. The boy looked clueless, there was so little time to explain, and he needed to get to that house swiftly. "Trouble. Mitsu-possible death." With that he was already out the door leaving Light in a wide eyed expression.

_WHAT, how can that be? I didn't kill him! What the hell is going on here? Damn it don't tell me that wench is actually killing off people because of what I told her! Its way too soon to be doing such things especially when L is so close by! That IDIOT!_

"Ryuzaki wait up!" Light called, grabbing his things and following the raven haired boy with malice lingering in his eyes. At this rate all his plans would be ruined! _Damn that girl to hell!_

XXX

"Achoo!"

"Misa, you're not getting sick are you? That's the sixth time you've sneezed." Rem pointed out, as the blonde stood inside the public park bathroom holding a paper towel to her nose. Misa couldn't figure out why she was sneezing so much, she figured someone was talking about her and she was getting angry about it. Misa couldn't even enjoy her freedom from that psycho without having some sort of disorder. Her nose was turning a bright red, and Misa was thinking to herself not only was her neck purple a bit from being strangled but now she looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. "Could it have been from you being wet from jumping into the ocean?"

"Misa doesn't know." Misa grumbled out, still wiping her nose free of any icky substance. "Misa knows she isn't getting sick. Misa never gets sick." Misa replied and threw the paper towel in the waste basket. Misa was just glad to know there was no one else in the stalls but her; she already knew people thought she was crazy when they saw her talking to herself as she walked around the park. "Someone is talking about me." Misa stated loudly, and Rem besides her tilted her head. How Misa came to the conclusion, Rem wasn't sure but the girl seemed pretty determined by the statement.

"Are you angry?" Rem asked, it was probably a silly question, but Rem had a feeling Misa although annoyed as she appeared, was pretty happy about it.

"I should be angry." Misa said, reaching over to grab another paper towel and this time she wet it under the sink. "But Misa keeps thinking to herself, what if it's L? What if L is thinking of me? It makes Misa say this is good because even though he is cursing Misa's existence, he must be wishing to be L again." Misa took the wet paper towel and handed it to Rem. She lifted the back of her hair, and allowed Rem to brush gently over the bruise lightly.

"Misa do you love him?" Misa stiffened a bit, but relaxed at Rem's touch. It made her feel safe to talk, as if she was speaking to her own mother.

"I think so…But isn't it silly?" Misa asked, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "Misa fell in love with someone that kills people just to get away from her. Misa must really be something ugly in his eyes." By then Misa's voice was shattering, she reached into her shirt and pulled out the Death Note and stared down at it, eyes glowing. "I want him to hate me."

Rem knew those words didn't come as easy as she made them come. The girl was struggling deeply in her mind. She was crumbling slowly with all her beliefs and her eyes were the source of that truth. Rem knew if she didn't respond that Misa would end up crying again which didn't suit Rem's position too well considering she wanted to make Misa happy.

"What does L hate?" Rem spoke up as she pulled away the paper from Misa neck and Misa blinked in surprise at Rem, "Besides you," Rem quickly intervened before the girl could let her lips part and then Rem watched as her eyes lowered as if trying to come up with a better answer.

"He hates those who kill unjustly." Misa replied, and then BB's words rang in her head.

'_If you want L's attention, do what I did, kill someone.'_

"So then you have your answer." Misa glanced back at the Death Note, and opened it up. "But If you really want to get his attention you'll have to take out someone he knows personally. I'm sure that will rile him up Misa." Rem told her, and Misa swallowed.

_Someone he knows personally?_ Misa picked up the Death Note, and flipped open to the first page. She needed a pen; she turned to Rem with a questionable gaze. Misa didn't need to say a word, Rem knew what she wanted, and quickly pulled out her own writing tool she used for her personal notebook and handed it to Misa. Misa gratefully took it, and thought hard before finally pressing her pen against the paper. _Forgive me father._ Tears fell down Misa's cheeks and Rem with lined lips, could only gaze at the young girl who silently begged for L to hate her with each sob.

XXX

**End at least till next time!**

**PLEASE read on before getting angry with me!  
**


	8. The Truth

**Continuation here -**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

They arrived rather quickly, Light was first to come in as he had a better durability to run in comparison to L and his barefooted habits. Light had called around the house for Misa's mother; it was when L showed up that he clarified hearing running water. The two entered the bathroom to find an unconscious Amane Lisa, on the ground, the dial tone echoing on the ground. Light checked to see if she was alright, which she was, breathing thematically.

L on the other note noticed that Mitsu was laying on the ground, eyes closed, and his hands to his side. L turned off the water, stepped in and checked for a pulse. When L found one, he let out a breath of relief. Misa had not killed her father, he had merely fainted. L told Light to throw him a towel. L than dried Mitsu's forehead and then checked his temperature. He was burning; the poor guy just was having a fever.

XXX

"Misa…?" The girl was in tears it was true, but the pen she hadn't moved it since she placed it on the Death Note. It was becoming a rather big dot sinking into the page.

"Misa can't. Misa just can't." The pen fell out of her hand, "I love my father too much, even for L, and I wouldn't hurt him." Rem picked it up, and decided to respect the girl's feelings.

"Misa you could always try someone else?"

"No." Misa proclaimed loudly, "I won't use dirty methods to attract L, I'll use my own way."

"Own way?" Misa nodded, snapping the Death Note close.

"Ah, and I know just the way, let's go home Rem! I need a tape recorder and my mom has tons!" Misa smiled brightly at Rem and the Shinigami looked lost but she too nodded thinking it was probably for the best this way.

XXX

"Is he dead?" Light asked, trying very softly to awake the mother with light slaps.

"No, he's alive."Light too, thanked the gods above, Misa wasn't as stupid as he thought again. She was able to keep herself under wraps for the most part. "Light-kun, help me move Mitsu, and then we'll move Amane-san into the next room as well." Light nodded, gently resting Lisa's head under another towel before joining L to help lift up Misa's old man, after properly covering him up. As they began to move him, he stirred.

"Ryuzaki, w-what happened why you both are here in my house? Is Misa okay?" Mitsu groaned out, and shifted between Ryuzaki and Light as they heaved him towards his bed.

"We thought you died." L replied, "Your wife screamed when she found you unconscious and fainted on the phone. We rushed over to see what happened."

"My wife, where is-? "Light pushed Mitsu down, before the old man could strain himself anymore.

"Calm down, were going to bring her now idiot." Light muttered and got back up to help L get Lisa up.

When both Misa's parents were relaxed, the wife still unconscious, but uninjured, L made sure to phone Watari asking for medical assistance for Mitsu and then began with his interrogation.

"Mitsu where is Misa?" Mitsu's brows creased his daughter? He hadn't heard from her or seen her since she had yelled at him.

"She didn't go to school?" Light and L exchanged glances, Misa wasn't at school so they both shook their heads. "I, I don't know then, did you call her cell?" Mitsu mumbled, rubbing his head. The boy's expressions signaled no, so Mitsu sighed. "Just use my cell phone, it's on my desk."

L retrieved it, and turned on the phone, than began looking through Mitsu's address book. There were so many names, more than L could ever imagine. He only had about nine or ten but this looked about thirty numbers. Light groaned, when L was taking so long, he snatched the phone out of L's hands.

"Give me that, sheesh!" L only stared up at Light with this thumb pressed to his lip. Light found Misa rather quickly just by using speed dial one, figuring any parent would do that for their kids. From experience, Light knew he was speed call one on both his mom and dad's phone and waited for the phone to stop ringing.

When it clicked, Light prepared to yell but when a male voice appeared on the phone, Light raised a brow in suspicion. Did he call the wrong number?

"Who is this?" Light asked, and there was a low chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same since you called me?" Light growled the guy was basically making fun of him. So he did call the wrong number. Whatever he could hang up and just look for it correctly. "Or could this be the new L I've been hearing so much about?" Light froze, no one knew him as the new L except for Mitsu, Misa's mother, L, the task force members, and finally Misa. So just who was this guy? Was Misa blabbing her mouth to someone about the investigation?!

"Who. Are. You?" Light gritted out again, and another chuckle sounded off on the other side.

"So I was right, you must be Light Yagami then?" This guy really was pissing Light off, this guy knew his name, knew that he was considered the new L and the worst part was he sounded like Ryuzaki! Light glanced over to Ryuzaki to see if the guy was messing with his head, but L was just staring back at him in wonder.

"Again who are you? I don't have the patience for this!" Light roared, and more snickering. "I'm talking to you bastard. This isn't a game!"

"You're not fun, nothing like the old L. If you must know, the name is BB and this phone is now under my property."

"BB…?" Light questioned out loud, and in that instant the phone was ripped from his hands. Light turned to yell at Ryuzaki but his mouth clamped shut in an instant. L was furious, beyond what Light had seen earlier.

"Beyond Birthday!" L shouts into the phone, and BB on the other side's laughter came to a halt. A pause, and then finally an answer.

"What a pleasant surprise and here I thought this girl would disappoint me! So she really is your fan girl, the second Kira, Misa-san?" L's lip twitched, Misa the second Kira? Was she with BB? Why did he have her phone?

"Where is Misa?" L demanded, and BB shrugged.

"Who knows, after she ran from me, she could be anywhere. Though I do have to applaud you for hating the girl instead of liking her, which means she's up for grabs, right?"

"Hating her? What are you talking about?" L asked, and BB chuckled darkly. On BB side things were starting to make sense. L sounded clueless; he didn't know what was going on. Misa somehow heard wrong, and L is still L. There was no doubting it as L sounded the same from when they first dueled each other to see who the better mastermind was.

"Stop trying to take my spotlight. Killing isn't your style L." L's mind went blank and only the dial tone greeted his mind. He lowered the phone and stared at Light. Something was off. Why did BB tell him to stop killing? L would never hurt anyone. Then why was BB accusing him of stealing his spot light? All L could gather was Misa was the 2nd Kira; BB was never one to lie about anything if it helped him gain weight over L. But L still didn't understand why?

"Misa, thinks I hate her?" L asked loudly, and Light froze up. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this one?

"That is my fault L." Both Light and L turned to the coughing Amane Mitsu. "I yelled at her last night and said it was her fault for chasing you around that you retired. I told her you found it annoying."

It was true that L found it extremely annoying that the girl wouldn't stop stalking after him but at the same time he never hated her for it in fact he was grateful. If Misa had given up on him, wouldn't that mean she didn't care for him? That she didn't remember him at all in the slightest bit? L was happy when he bumped into Misa; it was wonderful to see her again after so many years. "I told her you were angry at her, and thus quit your job because of Misa. Forgive me."

L was angry at the news, while Light seemed to be praising the heavens for once again saving his ass before L figured out the whole truth.

L had a good idea of what was going on, Misa must have become the second Kira to pursued him to get back on his job. She cared for him and admired L so much to sacrifice her lifestyle for his. It was a true burden.

"Mitsu, I promise to make sure to stop Misa from becoming a Kira." L promised and Mitsu thanked him accordingly.

XXX

When Misa arrived home, she was shocked to see an old man inside her kitchen. He turned and greeted her warmly and Misa screamed loudly afraid that he was going to hurt her. There was a number of footsteps and Misa gapped at seeing both Light and Ryuzaki at the foot of her stair way. They too, looked just as stunned to see her home too.

"Misa!"

"Amane-san!" Their voices filled the air, and Misa gasped when Ryuzaki ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Misa couldn't find her voice then as heat rose to her cheeks in a matter of seconds, and she waited for him to pull away to explain. "Your phone, was with BB? WHY?" Misa glanced at Ryuzaki, questioningly.

"You know BB?" Misa asked, somewhat lost and L gave her a look that said, 'duh' but nodded and she scratched her neck. "Misa met him because when she skipped school today, she thought he was L at the beach and when he fell in Misa dived in to save his life but drowned but BB saved Misa so she was with him for a bit!" Misa exclaimed cheerfully and Ryuzaki was practically twitching. Misa drowned? BB SAVED her? Things weren't making sense. He gave her a closer look, her neck, HER NECK. L was on the tip of losing it, and he pointed to her neck. Misa reached up and slid her hands over it as L waited for an explanation.

"BB strangled Misa." Misa replied, "But he got angry so suddenly when Misa explained what happened to L that Misa escaped."

"I see." Ryuzaki replied he could see she was crying. Already he was having trouble concealing his emotions. He was just glad he was able to hold her in his arms, to know she was safe.

"Misa." They both whirled their heads toward Light and he approached the girl but didn't hug her thankfully. "I would like to take you in for questioning, considering that we think you are Kira." Light immediately regretted saying those words. He just dug his own grave. The girl's brows furrowed, and she blinked a couple of times.

"But didn't you say that L is Kira?"

_**Damn her to hell.**_ Light cursed, and waited, and waited for L to snap and slowly the youth did.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT!?" L snapped loudly besides Misa, and Misa nearly jumped at such a booming voice. She glanced at Ryuzaki and swallowed heavily, he looked positively enraged. Light too, was trying to calculate his steps. If he wasn't careful this could be troublesome for him, but by this point he was already as good as dead.

"I told her, L was Kira." Light repeated. Misa glanced from Light to Ryuzaki. Was something going on that she was unaware of?

"Why. Did. You. Tell her. That?" L grit out.

"Because it is the truth." Light replied, and L finally pieced the puzzle together. His first suspicion was correct Light was Kira and he was using HIS title as L as a cover up. He was using HIS Misa as bait to be 2nd Kira in his absence while the rest of the task force members thought of her as THE Kira.

"It's not the truth as L would never do that, he would never hurt people. He wouldn't ever turn his back on people!"

Misa glanced at Ryuzaki with pity because just like her, he was a fan of L that was lied too as well. He had no idea of the truth. That L was really Kira.

"It's the truth Ryuzaki-kun." Misa spoke up silencing L's rant. His eyes darted to her doubtfully. "L became Kira and it's my fault." She was crying again, and L wouldn't allow it.

"No, L is not Kira, and he is not angry with you." Misa's eyes gazed over his; those dark pools were as puzzling as ever. "He could never be angry with you, considering L l-loves you." Misa felt herself grow angry, cheeks puffing out in fury. She did not like her emotions being messed with.

"And how would you know?!" L glanced at her, his heart beating rapidly.

"Because I am L." Misa shook her head, she would not fall for this lie again, suddenly there were Ls lined up at her footsteps now that her L was Kira.

"Liar." Misa replied angrily, and was dazed when Ryuzaki-kun grabbed hold of her and pulled her to his lips. Misa wanted to pull away, scream, and hit him but sudden warmth seared over her, one that she couldn't ever forget and in that instant her memories clicked and she finally saw the figure in her dreams as the one in front of her. When L pulled away from her he was smirking.

"Your still that strong woman that I remember."

Misa was blushing; her mind had reached heavens gates and was soaring above the skylines.

"L." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Her eyes sparkly stars, and lips wide happily.

"Yes, Misa-san?" L wondered however, and was surprised to feel a sharp sting across his face.

"All this time you were in front of me and you didn't say a THING? You bastard!" Misa yelled, grasping him by the neck and choking him. "You let everyone at school THINK I was KIRA. You didn't DEFEND ME and you THINK it's okay to just outright KISS ME after putting me through so much hell?!"

"I wanted you to remember me."

"OH-Well WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO BEFORE?!"

"I-I didn't want to get you involved with the Kira case." L explained, with a small laugh and Misa dropped him to the ground crossing her arms and looking away.

"So much for that one then." Her eyes snapped to Light who was trying to edge away. "And YOU! Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"He's Kira and before you hit me again, I just found out now. So please don't hurt me again Misa." L asked and she gave him the evil eye.

"Whatever." L sighed and turned his view back on Light.

"Light, are you willing to give yourself up peacefully?" Light groaned, he knew this was going to happen, and if he tried to run he knew he wouldn't get far considering that wench knew his name, she would probably kill him for deceiving her.

"Do I have a choice?" Light asked, and both Misa and L shook their heads and Light shrugged.

"Then whatever, arrest me."

"Gladly." Light turned to see Misa's father standing up on the stairs, handcuffs ready, and his wife, helping him up while glaring at Light as well.

"Just remember L," Light told L with a smirk, "You have no proof. No solid evidence that will bind me to being Kira. Your word isn't any better than my own."

"You're wrong L's word is the best there is."Light chuckled at Misa as her father snapped the cuffs on his wrists.

"Keep telling yourself that little cheerleader." Misa stuck her tongue at Light, and then a hand on her shoulder made her look up at L questionably.

"You say I have no evidence, but I have the best there is, I have Misa." L replied, and Light simple grumbled. This was not over, he swore it.

**XXX**

**No it's not the end, but you can hate me now if you want. It was rushed, a bunch, but I was kind of hurt a bit. Oh well, I hope I can sever the damages I've done from this chapter and the last in the next chapters to come.**


	9. The Final Test

The final chapter.

**Chapter 9: The Final Test**

**Disclaimer: Moonie does not own the Death Note series, The Death Note series owns her.**

**XXX  
**

It didn't make sense that he hadn't visited her in months. The whole thing with Light being Kira was old news now. Misa went to court and L was there to help her in putting Light-kun away and naturally he was sent to prison.

Misa was sure Light-kun was extremely surprised the judges took L's side without evidence. Misa was surprised too, when they judges agreed that they put her on a minor parole charge with L being her guardian.

So although she was under house arrest for awhile she was still happy to know that she could finally be with the one she had been looking to be with for so long.

She even apologized to L the day of the hearing – he was a bit confused until she explained that even when she thought he was Kira she couldn't kill for him. L seemed completely relieved and told her he was glad she said that because now he knew she really did have a good heart after all. Misa simply smiled.

Rem informed her about a couple of weeks ago that Ryuk wrote Light's name in his Death Note out of boredom. It was a way of telling her to relax and she would be safe. Rem also believed it was time for her to go as well. She told Misa it was time to give up the Death Note, but Misa still believed she might need Rem at her side since L wasn't around as much as she hoped he would.

Her parents kept reminding her how L was a detective and this would be expected of him normally. L was expected to travel and do things for the world and her job was to pray for a safe return. Misa didn't like waiting. She hated it, she wanted to go find L and tie him to a chain forcing him to date her. It was a bit crazy in the end, and Misa wasn't about to scare away the one person who made her heart sore.

It wasn't fair that L had vanished right after he told her that he was L. She even kissed him, well he kissed her but she did share the kiss in the end so it meant something right?

Or was he just trying to prove his point that he was the real L? After all he never said anything about loving her. Misa heart hung heavy. She was so depressed she even snuck out of her house to try to talk to that boy BB but even he was missing. His little home on the beach destroyed and any trace of him was zero. Reluctantly she came home to two angry parents telling her she wasn't supposed to go out alone being house arrested. Misa nodded, headed to her room and just slept.

She slept for days, reading, writing, watching TV until finally after one year had passed. During that year a lot of things happened. One being that the court dubbed she would be free of all charges on good behavior and now Misa was able to pursue greater things.

In fact her mother signed her to being the top model for her photograph company and Misa slowly was enjoying the life of stardom. Fans would always approach her yelling and screaming that they loved her and wanted to be like her. Misa was a grinning beauty no doubt but a part of her was filled with a great sadness.

Her mother saw it too, because it began to show when she was taking photos as Misa seemed to become too stiff or when people questioned her about a boyfriend Misa would reply a simple, 'No comment.'

Lisa was scared for her daughter and she called her husband home early that night. She wished that he could find L immediately. This leave of absence was too much for Misa to bear. The girl was really worn out but Mitsu shook his head saying that L was stuck between a really tough case and Misa had no choice to wait. Lisa's head dropped in defeat, sobbing like any worried mother would but luckily she had a wonderful husband to pull her close and kiss her fears away in the time of need.

"All things would come in time." Mitsu told his wife and Lisa wondered if Misa could truly wait knowing how Misa was so impatient when it came to being with L. Lisa chuckled, earning a questionable look from her husband. She sighed.

"Lisa thinks what you should really say is, all things come in time when Misa-Misa allows it to."

"You don't think she'd go after him, do you?" Mitsu asked quickly pulling away from his wife that night to check on his little girl. Lisa followed after him with a soft smile.

"Lisa thinks Misa-Misa would."

The two padded towards Misa's room and they opened the door silently flickering on the light to see Misa groan in her sleep and stir awake sounding grouchy.

Mitsu turned to his wife; she was dumbfounded when Misa started up at them with annoyance written on her face.

"Misa-Misa why are you still here?" Lisa exclaimed approaching her daughter's bed side and pulling off her sheets. Mitsu rolled his eyes, yawing and heading back towards his bed. He knew this would be the case. Misa's eyes were bulging out in utter confusion as to why her mother was yelling at her in the middle of the night.

"What do you mean?" Misa asked, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the spotted pink, yellow, and green dots haunting her vision.

"Why aren't you going after L-kun?" Misa groaned throwing herself back into bed and trying to wrap the covers back over her head.

"Misa gives up on him!"

Her mother's jaw almost hit the ground.

"You did what!" Misa glared at her mother for being so persistent.

"Misa is tired of waiting and when she tried to go after him, there weren't any sources of information!"

"That's never stopped you before! In fact who are you and what have you done with my Misa-Misa?" Her mother shouted, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot angrily. Misa clenched her hands and got out of bed and ended up in a glaring matchup with her mother.

"That's not fair! You know that Misa loves him. It's just that…" Misa trailed off dejectedly and her mother continued to tap her foot on the ground. "It's just that Misa thinks L doesn't love her…"

Her mother's lip curved into a smile and soon the older version of Misa was stuck in a fit of giggles. She pulled her dramatic daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh Misa-Misa, such a silly girl Lisa has." Misa blushed in embarrassment when her mother kissed the top of her head. "Don't give up, because it just doesn't suit Lisa's little girl."

"…Mom." Misa groaned out and Lisa pulled away from her daughter tapping her shoulders with a radiant smile.

"How about we go down stairs and have a nice cup of hot chocolate?" Misa shook her head.

"Isn't it a bit late for chocolate?" Misa asked and her mother tapped Misa nose.

"It's never too late for chocolate when L's involved, right?" Misa's face turned bright red.

"MOM!" Misa yelled at the top of her lungs, whacking her mother with her pillow. Lisa continued to chuckle.

And thus, the two shared a cup of hot chocolate together. Even Misa's father ended up with them when he began to feel lonely at his wife's missing presence.

The next morning Misa felt rejuvenated, she was bouncing up and down and throwing punches like she was ready for an intense battle. Her mother and father seemed extremely pleased when Misa tumbled down stairs with her things for school with a brightened smile across her face.

"See you, you two!" Misa waved off to them and Misa's mother and father eyed each other with hidden smiled.

"Should we tell her?" Lisa questioned as she sipped a cup of her morning coffee. Mitsu laughed and began snaking a hand around his wife's waist pulling her close to give her their morning's kiss. It was quick, and left Lisa wanting as her husband spoke up to say,

"No, I think we should let her find out on her own." Lisa sighed, knowing he was right. She placed her coffee on the table and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He raised a brow at her and she laughed mischievously.

"You know were all alone now." Lisa told her husband as she kissed him and then let her hands drop to his tie, playing with it. She loved seeing her husband blush.

"But, but, I have work!" He squeaked out trying to pull his tie away from his wife's pursuing hands. Lisa stood up on her tip-toes and blew into her husband's ear before kissing it lightly.

"Let's just pretend you suddenly fell ill." She whispered, lips turning into another enchanting smile. Mitsu's hairs were practically standing up as he stumbled away from his wife and she began to strut back over to him while running her hands across the table laughing.

"You know I can't do that Lisa!" He exclaimed, running around in circles around the table as she followed him in doing so.

"But Lisa can." Lisa said, and pulled out her cell phone and her husband eyes widened as he heard his bosses voice on the other line. "Hello this is Amane, Lisa requesting that you allow Lisa's husband to stay home today – he has a terrible flu." Mitsu's eyes paled at his wife as she nodded and they wished her the best of luck. Lisa snapped the phone close and threw it over her shoulder. "All mine now."

"Why do you do this to me?" Mitsu grumbled out, rubbing his head. Lisa 'awed' at her husband as she approached him once more to give him a kiss to him.

"Lisa doesn't know?" Lisa began as she lowered her husband's hands and smiled at him, "Perhaps it's because she loves him?" Mitsu looked at his wife, grinning.

"Come here you!" He yelled out pulling her into a bear hug as she let out a surprised squeak as he kissed her away in a fit of bliss.

XXX

Misa was running she was late to class again! This time it wasn't her fault though, it was her mother for keeping her up so late last night! It wasn't fair because she wasn't like her parents, she didn't cheat and use coffee to wake up in the mornings!

When she got to school there was no one outside, and that made her panic even more. Everyone must already have been inside doing work like she should be doing! This was possibly the worst day ever. Misa ran up the stairs, and skidded down the halls until she finally approached her class room.

Misa paused trying to take a couple a breaths and slow her racing heart rate as she grabbed the door to the class room and opened it. With closed eyes Misa yelled,

"Sorry I'm late teacher this will be the last time I swear!"

Silence followed and Misa was sure her teacher was giving her the usual glare ready to tell her that she already made that claim two days ago, but after a short while nothing came. Misa opened her eyes to see that her teacher wasn't there in fact, no one was.

"Eh—?" Misa exclaimed grabbing her cellular and turned it on looking at the date. Was that why her parents were staring at her oddly? Was today SUNDAY?

No…Today was Monday…So why was everyone missing? Or was it just her class was canceled and her parent's didn't tell her to play a little joke on her?

Misa growled and ran over to the other class to open it up and ask another teacher but that class was empty too and the one besides it, in fact every other class was empty as well.

Sweat began to pour down her head as none of it was making any sense what so ever. They wouldn't leave the schools doors open if there wasn't anyone here for the day. A light bulb turned on over Misa's head. They must have been in the assembly room – perhaps there was like a giant play going on or an announcement that she was missing which meant even more bad news if it was like that because her teacher would surely give her a detention.

Misa sped off heading downstairs with a huff and puff and managed to reach the assembly room pushing the doors open and what she thought she was going to be a million kids turned out to be zero. Misa's brows furrowed, she didn't understand what was going on. She dragged her stuff over to the center of the stag and sat down, throwing her things up there too.

Misa let her head droop, nothing was making sense anymore…

"I give up, I don't understand why there's no one here…" Misa sighed out, standing up and preparing to leave as she turned herself back toward the stage and reached for her things –that was until someone's feet blocked her path.

She looked up and her heart felt like it stopped as soon as she saw L staring down at her with a look of amusement on his face.

"Nobody's here because I paid off the school to make it so no one would be around when my precious Misa came to school so I could surprise her."

Misa's mouth hung open, unsure what to say. "I am surprised though when I got a call from an old friend I used to work with on the Kira case," He paused as he watched her growl and mouth out, 'Dad' with grit in her teeth, "saying his daughter was beginning to give up on a man she loved."

Misa held her backpack to her chest.

"Can you blame me?" Misa asked sadly as she ruffled her things. "I thought everything was swelling and then you just up and disappeared again."

"I had work, I had to deal with BB and guess what I finally managed to capture him meaning I'm free and—"

"But you didn't even call…" Misa mumbled, cutting him off and L sighed, jumping down from the stage and placed his hands into his pockets as he glanced at Misa.

"I didn't call because I didn't want to promise to take you places when you were under house arrest." Misa opened her mouth to talk but L cut her off, "I didn't call because I didn't want BB to think I was involved closer to you and have you dragged into the mess." Misa's eyes darted away, and L placed one hand on her right shoulder pad. "I didn't call because I knew I'd owe you a lot of things."

Misa turned to L, with a question mark over his head and was surprised when his lips were on hers. Warmth filled her heart and Misa began to feel wobbly like jello especially when he pulled away leaving that tingling feeling on her lips. She flushed a deep crimson red when he smiled at her. "I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you and tell you I've come to make amends to the person I left behind. The person whom I love very much."

Misa knew she was crying but she didn't care she leapt into his arms in a fit of sobs and he held her close apologizing. "It's funny." He suddenly said, and she pulled away with confusion written on her face. "You always said you'd hunt me down, but this time it looks like the tables were turned."

Misa's head exploded in a fit of steam as L pulled her closer, laughter escaping his lips as they shared another passionate kiss.

Rem smiled, as she watched the two lover's embrace. With Misa's death note in hand she decided it was finally time to let Misa's memory of the death note fade away knowing well that with this boy at her side that no harm would ever come to her. Misa was in good hands and Rem could tell with that giant smile on Misa's face that the hunt for the boy named L Lawliet had finally come to an end. Which was good news for Rem too because now she wouldn't have to kill him.

XXX

**The End**

XXX

Ryuk: Your so uninteresting Rem, letting that end with no one dying.

Rem: Oh be quiet. We both know you're complaining because no one is going to be feeding you any apples!

Ryuk: Oh yeah well I just got assigned to a new kid, and I'm going to have a ton of apples!

Rem: Good for you – now... If you don't mind, were trying to _end_ a story here?

Ryuk: Yeah, Yeah. See you later and they all lived happily ever after – yada yada.

Rem: You are disgusting.

Ryuk: Whatever...You people have a good one OKAY? Satisfied?

Rem: Yes.

Ryuk: Tch.

XXX

_There now that's the end and it's finally done so now I finally get this bad negative feeling off my shoulders of never completing it._

_Sorry for making you wait so long, I was really depressed with how my story turned out but maybe you liked it._

_- Moonie  
_


End file.
